La tienda de los deseos
by Sra.Danvers
Summary: Harry y Ron salen de copas, como cada 1 septiembre, después de dejar a sus hijos en el expreso a Hogwarts. SPOILERS DH. SLASH HPRW  HPDM. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Yo solo le he puesto una nota de color al epílogo, demasiado rosa para mí. Bueno, siete colores, los del arco iris.

**Aviso: SPOILERS HD. SLASH**, relación chico-chico. **LEMON**. El vocabulario es algo fuerte, lo lamento, me pongo basta cuando me caliento. Hay mucha infidelidad y pocos remordimientos.

**NdA:** Esta historia nació para Draconiger, por ese 9. Por mi primer lemon. Por poner sal a mis noches, aunque la diferencia horaria me mate. Solo lamento haberme equivocado de pareja, pero me inspiró _Las Huellas del León: Pacto Secreto_, así que tú tienes la culpa. _Cariño, espero que mi Harry esté a tu altura. Un beso de tu cenicienta._

_

* * *

_

**La tienda de los deseos**

Las sillas se colocaban solas sobre las mesas. Una escoba solitaria barría el suelo, desgastado por los pasos que durante años cruzaban el bar en dirección al callejón mágico de Londres.

Una chica miraba con ojos cansados la única mesa que quedaba por recoger.

- Yo cierro, puedes irte a casa. – Una voz masculina habló a su espalda.

- Gracias, jefe, mañana vendré pronto. – La chica no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Era 1 de septiembre, y ese día siempre había mucho trabajo. Se dirigió a la chimenea sin dar ocasión a su jefe de cambiar de idea, sólo le faltaba tener que echar a dos borrachos. Y más cuando se trataba del salvador del mundo mágico y el señor Weasley, cliente habitual. – Hasta mañana. – Y desapareció murmurando el lugar donde los polvos la debían llevar.

- Bueno, caballeros, me temo que es hora de descansar.- Se dirigió entonces a su mejor cliente, con la confianza que le daba el comer cada día en su establecimiento. - Venga, Ron, a dormirla, que este año os habéis pasado.

- Venga, Tom, tómate la última con nosotros. – La voz de Harry se oía pastosa, lenta.

- Creo que Tom ya nos ha aguantado suficiente hoy. Si quieres nos tomamos la última en la tienda, se donde George guarda el whiskey de fuego. – Ron estaba en mejores condiciones que su amigo, su resistencia al alcohol había mejorado con la práctica.

- Bien! a por la última! – Harry salió antes mientras Ron pagaba, ese año le tocaba a él. Cuando salió lo encontró golpeando adoquines sin orden ni concierto.

- Déjame a mí o te cargarás la varita. – La situación le pareció muy graciosa al moreno, que llegó a la tienda riendo todavía.

Una vez dentro, Harry se sentó en el suelo del almacén, esperando que Ron trajera la botella.

- Mañana tendrás que reponerla, no quiero que la ira de George caiga sobre mí. La última vez no recuperé el color de mi pelo en una semana, los del departamento aun me lo recuerdan.

- Pues tendremos que ir de compras, porque me he traído las ranas de chocolate de su escritorio.

- No las estará probando¿no?, no quiero acabar en San Mungo, para una noche que tengo libre.

- No probamos los inventos aquí, Harry, ya lo sabes. Y no es la primera noche que salimos solos, lo hacemos desde el primer curso de James.

- Ya, pero es el primer año que se van los tres, y Ginny no estará en casa cuando vuelva. Nunca he sabido si celebrábamos la marcha de nuestros hijos a Hogwart, o bebíamos para olvidar que nosotros ya no podemos ir.- Harry desenvolvió una rana.- Mira Ron, Morgana. 

- A buena hora. Guárdala para James, es difícil de encontrar. Pasa la botella. Gracias por las ranas, Harry.

- Pero si son de tu hermano. – A Harry le costaba entender, estaba muy espeso, pero le tranquilizó ver que no era el único.

- Por estas no, tío. Por las primeras. Bueno, por todo. Siempre lo has compartido todo, ya sabes. Harry, no te rías. Joder tío, que va en serio, para una vez que me suelto.

- Venga Ron, no seas idiota y pasa la botella. – A Harry le costaba beber riendo, así que intentó calmarse y dejó que el alcohol quemara el sabor empalagoso del chocolate. – Me alegro de que escogieras mi vagón, Ron.

- Si, fue una buena opción, estaba elchicoquevivió, o sentarme en un vagón lleno de serpientes. Lástima, Malfoy habría sido una buena influencia para mi guardarropa.

- Venga Ron, antes de subir al tren eras demasiado Gryffindor para esas compañías. Siempre te podrías haber hecho amigo de Neville. O de Dean, o Seamus.

- Si, podría haber ocupado el lugar de Dean junto a Seamus, no tengo suficientes hermanos pelirrojos como para hacerme inseparable de otro. Hubiera dado tema a Draco para siete años. Harry, no es tan gracioso.- Ron miraba a su amigo tirado en el suelo, intentando respirar entre los espasmos de la risa. – Que mal beber tienes.

- No, noeseso.- Se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas, intentando respirar.- Es que has dicho, mpffff, está bien. Ron¿has dicho que podrías haber ocupado el lugar de Dean?- Se tiró de nuevo al suelo, sujetándose el estómago. – ¿Arriba o abajo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – No sabía qué le sentaba peor, que Harry se riera de él, o que supiera lo de esos dos y no se lo hubiera contado. – Bueno, aceptemos que es evidente, pero deja de reír, joder. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

- Desde la academia. – Harry se había sentado, y bebió un trago para calmarse. - ¿Chocolate? – Le ofreció una rana a su amigo, tanteando el terreno. – Venga, no es tan grave, son felices y llevan años juntos.

- No me molesta eso, Harry. En el mundo mágico las relaciones entre hombres están mejor vistas que en mundo muggle. Lo que me jode es que no me lo hayas contado antes. Yo lo hubiera hecho.

- Bueno, pensaba que te escandalizarías. Nunca hablas de estas cosas. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te costó "entrarle" a Hermione? Y no hablo del primer beso! – Le empezaba a doler el estómago, no sabía si por el alcohol o por la risa.

- Muy gracioso. Yo no tengo problemas para hablar de sexo, Harry. Si supieses lo que tengo que escuchar cuando George cuando sale de caza. El problema es que Hermione es como tu hermana, y tu mujer ES mi hermana. Por eso no hemos hablado de este tema. Pero si tienes algo que contarme, no te cortes, que ya no somos críos.

- Vaya, y yo pensando todos estos años que eras una especie de reprimido! – Harry sopesó el ofrecimiento de su amigo, y decidió que quizá si hablara de ello el peso sería menor. Sí, era el hermano de Ginny, pero antes de ser cuñados habían sido amigos, los mejores. – ¿En serio aguantarías que te contara mis problemas sexuales con tu hermana?

- Si te puedo contar los míos con Hermione. ¿Aguantarías tú, Harry? Yo te apoyo, y tú me apoyas. – Si Ron hubiese estudiado latín, hubiera dicho quid pro quo, pero no era el caso.

- Ok. Tu primero. – De pronto Harry ya no tenía ganas de hablar de sus problemas.

- Bueno, tramposo, para que veas que no me corto. Hermione tiene un amante. – Ron soltó la bomba, dejando a Harry lúcido de golpe. "Así se acabarán las risas", pensó.

- Ron! joder! – Si no supiera que nunca bromearía con algo así, pensaría que se le estaba contagiando el humor de George. - ¿Estás seguro¿Desde cuándo?¿Con quién?

- No, no estoy seguro. Al menos no tengo pruebas. Un par de años. No se con quién y, realmente, no me importa. – Un par de ojos verdes le miraban totalmente abiertos, sin más expresión que una tremenda sorpresa.

- Y te enfadas porque no te he contado sobre la homosexualidad de Seamus y Dean? –Estaba estupefacto. Enfadado, alarmado y estupefacto. – ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar lo de tu separación?

- No me voy a separar. Me gusta mi vida, Harry. El trabajo con George es fácil, divertido a veces. Creo que hasta le complemento un poco, sin llegar a llenar nunca el hueco de Fred. Tengo una familia que adoro, y la tengo gracias a Hermione, a la que quiero y admiro, Harry. No es culpa suya que busque fuera de casa lo que yo no se darle.

- ¿Y si encuentra a alguien que se lo de todo? Perderías a tu familia. ¿Te has rendido sin luchar¿Qué demonios puede encontrar fuera que no le puedas dar tú? – No sabía qué pensar. No era propio de Ron dejar pasar algo así, conformarse con una vida de escaparate.

- Harry, recuerda el trato. Si no te lo conté fue porque sabía que reaccionarías así.

-¿Quieres decir que Hermione ha aceptado esta especie de… apaño? – No salía de su asombro. Pero necesitaba toda su concentración para entender la situación. – Dame la botella, necesito un trago.

- No lo hemos hablado directamente, si es lo que preguntas. Pero tenemos una especie de acuerdo. Yo no pregunto, ella no me presiona en la cama. Hoy no está en casa. Le dije que como Ginny está en Irlanda por la pretemporada, me quedaría en tu casa. Yo se lo que hará, pero ella estará tranquila, porque sabe que la quiero, y que lo acepto si ella es feliz. – Ron miró a su amigo, que sentado a su lado parecía absorto en un punto de las estanterías de enfrente. – Vamos Harry, a que ahora tus problemas ya no parecen tan graves…

- Olvida el trato, Ron, ahora ya no quiero hablar de mis problemas. – Harry bebió más, un sorbo, dos, hasta llegar al fondo de la botella, que casi había vaciado él solo. – La vida es una mierda, Ron. Nunca puedes estar tranquilo, siempre hay algo, aún sin Voldemort ni mortífagos amenazando. – Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por la cara de Harry.

- Mierda, Harry. Si llego a saber que te afectaría tanto no te cuento nada. Yo estoy bien, al principio me costó hacerme a la idea, ya me conoces, pero cuando juzgué mi papel en el asunto, me di cuenta que la culpa la tenía yo. He de decir que George me ayudó a superarlo.

- ¿Y no pudiste acudir a mi? Pensaba que sabías que te apoyaría siempre. Hermione es mi amiga, mi hermana. Pero tú eres Ron, tío. Estabas primero, estas más cerca…

- Lo se. Pero no te quise involucrar. – Evitó mirar esos ojos verdes que le habían acompañado desde los once años.

* * *

Las palabras no eran lo suyo, siempre había dejado esa parte a Hermione, lo suyo era la acción. Quizá fuese demasiado impulsivo, pero ahora no actuaba sin pensar. Llevaba pensando en ello años, desde que se dio cuenta de que si bien era normal pensar en su mejor amigo, no lo era hacerlo en la cama, con su mujer. A pesar de su lentitud para captar las cosas, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia cuando un día, buscando alivio rápido en el almacén de la tienda, se encontró buscando en su memoria la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su amigo en las duchas del colegio. Deseaba a Harry, y pronunció su nombre antes de llegar al clímax, liberando un secreto que ni él conocía. 

El secreto no se perdió entre cajas de bromas. George estaba en la puerta de su despacho, donde se había aparecido poco antes. Estaba maquinando una buena broma para interrumpir lo que su hermanito se llevaba entre manos, cuando escuchó el nombre que despertaba el deseo de Ron. No se atrevió a interrumpir. En ese momento entendió a Hermione, buscando en otros brazos el deseo que no sentía en su marido. Entendió a Ron, que no había reaccionado como era normal en él al enterarse de la infidelidad de su mujer. Entendió su rendición. No se rendía por haber perdido el amor de su mujer. Se rendía porqué nunca conseguiría el objeto de su deseo.

Sabía que Ginny también tenía problemas en su matrimonio, aunque empezaba a sospechar que no eran solo los que ella creía. Su hermana le había contado que se sentía atrapada en su vida. Era más feliz cuando jugaba con las Arpías de Holyhead, que como madre del clan Potter-weasley. Su carácter fuerte y extrovertido se oprimía entre la oficina y su hogar.

George, el que no acabó sus estudios. El que luchó junto a su hermano por conseguir su sueño. El que vive en un pequeño apartamento sobre la tienda, al que no trae nunca dos veces a la misma persona, sea chico o chica. El bromista de George, para el que la vida es demasiado corta como para tomársela en serio, decidió que sus dos hermanos necesitaban un poco de su lema, o la vida se les escaparía entre los dedos.

Aconsejó a su hermana que, cuando Lily marchase a Hogwarts, dejase su puesto de responsabilidad y viajase por el mundo como corresponsal. Ginny le hizo caso.

Aconsejó a su hermano que no se conformase con seguir los carriles de su vida, que había estaciones muy interesantes que se estaba saltando. Fue minando la pasiva vida de Ron con esperanza de color verde, y ese uno de septiembre se aseguró de estar de viaje, y llenar su despacho con alcohol y ranas de chocolate.

* * *

Con el sabor de la última rana de chocolate en su boca, Ron descarriló su tren en brazos de Harry Potter. 

Su inesperado gesto no dio ocasión al rechazo, y animado posó sus labios sobre los que se abrían, sorprendidos. Lamió con deleite cada grieta, antes de introducir la lengua suavemente, pidiendo permiso. Pero el contacto era tan caliente que quemó la prudencia. El beso se volvió frenético, exigente, ansiado en tantos sueños húmedos y soñado en solitarios alivios.

Harry no se planteaba si era correcto sentirse así con el hermano de su mujer. Era curioso, pero en medio de la estupefacción y la alarma, solo podía intentar recordar cuánto hacía que no estaba tan cachondo. Hace tiempo que le costaba entrar en acción, cosa que él atribuía a la edad y la monogamia. Ahora, en pocos segundos, su sangre se había acumulado esperando juerga. De pronto perdió el contacto de esa lengua que le estaba volviendo loco, antes de darle ocasión de seguir el juego.

Ron se separó, jadeando, siendo consciente de que si seguía calentando motores no iba a poder parar. Se había lanzado, pero no había sido respondido, aunque tampoco rechazado. Quizá era momento de salvar la amistad y echar la culpa al alcohol, aunque nunca había estado más sobrio. Miró a Harry con temor, sabiendo que se había arriesgado mucho, y no quería poner en jaque a su rey.

Harry no sabía qué coño hacia Ron mirándole, y porqué su lengua ya no estaba dentro de su boca. Seguía maravillado y orgulloso de su rápida erección, y como todo, tuvo que compartirlo con su amigo. Cogió su mano y la llevó a su bragueta, dejando que su abultamiento contestase gráficamente.

Ron se quedó quieto, intentando descifrar si se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando, o realmente tenía la polla de Harry bajo su mano. Debía comprobarlo, así que en pocos segundos se deshizo de la ropa que molestaba, y cuando realmente la tuvo en la mano, decidió que esas palpitaciones eran muy reales, y los gemidos que llegaron a sus oídos muy claros. Puesto que lo que estaba pasando era muy real, no dejó pasar la ocasión que se le servía en bandeja, y se arrodilló para tener las manos libres y un mejor acceso. Lamió el regalo que se le ofrecía, de la base a la punta, midiendo, comprobando que era real. La reacción de su propia erección le aseguró que sí lo era. Su boca abarcó todo lo que pudo, tanteando, saboreando. Y le gustó. Le gustó sentir como Harry crecía en su boca, y notar como su respiración se iba acelerando.

Harry no pudo aguantar mucho más, parecía que el vigor adolescente que había recuperado le iba a dejar en mal lugar. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de avisar, aunque por lo que tardó Ron en dejar de lamer, se diría que no le importó mucho.

Ron apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Con la mano bajo la camiseta, notaba como la respiración se iba regulando. Sus dedos dibujaban el pezón izquierdo, donde latía desbocado el corazón.

Harry no sabía si era más increíble que se hubiera corrido en la boca de su amigo, o que sus caricias y notar su erección sobre su pierna le hubieran vuelto a encender. Rápidamente y por segunda vez! Empezaba a plantearse si había reaccionado así con alguna chica. Definitivamente con Cho no. Quizá con Ginny, al principio, pero decididamente la cosa se había apaciguado mucho antes de que sus hormonas hubieran madurado. De todas formas no era momento de pensar aquellas cosas cuando tenía un asunto que atender, bueno, en realidad dos. No sabía cómo y el qué, y realmente no quería pensar en ello, pero lo que sí sabía es que quería más. Y no quería seguir jugando en el sucio suelo del almacén. Se puso de pie y llevó a Ron al despacho que compartía con su hermano, donde había un sofá cuya comodidad ya había probado, aunque no con lo que tenía en mente.

Ron se sentó en el sofá, sin saber si Harry quería hablar de lo ocurrido o quería acumular más experiencias sobre las que tendrían que hablar después. Al sentir cómo se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, y lo besaba con lujuria, entendió que lo segundo. Disfrutó de cada movimiento de la lengua de su amigo, dentro de la boca y a lo largo de su sensible cuello. Se dejó quitar violentamente la camisa Aunque luego necesitase un reparo, la ansiedad del momento lo requería. Se vio empujado sobre el sofá, pero cuando notó otro peso sobre él, se incorporó al clavarse algo en la espalda. Con la tensión del momento no habían notado que había algo en el sofá. Un sospechoso bote blanco sobre el que había una rana de chocolate, rota en dos bajo el peso de Ron. Harry rió, sabiendo de los gustos abiertos de George, aunque enseguida calló, pensando gráficamente en el uso que tenía aquel gel y quién lo iba a probar. Ron también calló, pero pensando en que el bote no había sido dejado allí por descuido. Entendió por fin lo que sentían los gemelos, compenetrándose tanto que uno pensaba en la mente del otro, acabando uno las frases del otro. Estaba claro que George sabía sus más ocultos secretos.

Harry cogió la rana de chocolate y la dejó en la mesa. Se quedó con el bote en la mano, con un gesto en la cara que hizo temblar a Ron. Estaba claro lo que iba a pasar, y no se quejaba en absoluto. La mitad de sus sueños acababan de la misma forma. Se levantó y sin romper contacto visual se despojó de la ropa que le quedaba. Se arrodilló en el suelo, a los pies de Harry, sin querer enfrentar su mirada, y acarició sus vigorosas piernas con una mano, mientras la otra se apoderaba de su miembro.

Ron notó como algo frío se introducía en él, torpe y suavemente. Cogió algo de lubricante, y lo fue extendiendo por la dura erección que le inspiraba un poco de temor, pero mucha excitación.

Harry se colocó detrás de él, mordiendo su cuello, pidiendo paso. Poco a poco fue entrando, duro y candente como un hierro al rojo vivo. Cuando escuchó los gemidos, que ahora no eran de placer, paró. Esperó hasta que notó un tímido movimiento. Se deslizó lentamente hacia fuera, empujando más rápidamente al entrar de nuevo. Notaba la tensión, pero cada vez era más fácil. Lo que costaba era contenerse, al notar el cuerpo duro de su amigo bajo él, su estrechez llevándole donde no había estado antes.

Ron gimió, esta vez de placer, cuando algo fue rozado, enviando a su cerebro señales que eliminaban el dolor.

Harry aumentó en ritmo, empujando sin tregua, rozando sin piedad ese punto que provocaba gritos. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, acabó en un último empujón, haciendo que entre sus roces y el contacto del sofá, Ron acabase también.

Se quedaron los dos abrazados, Harry tras Ron, recuperando el aliento y la cordura.

* * *

Hermione Weasley estaba desnuda, estirada sobre una piel, ante un buen fuego. Manteniendo una buena conversación sobre un buen libro, después de haber tenido buen sexo. A veces, la vida era buena. Otras no, pero ella era lista, y pensaba que no se podía tener todo. 

Ginny Potter estaba contrariada. Estirada en la cama de su hotel, miraba el enorme bulto que roncaba a su lado, de espaldas a ella, espaldas grandes y fuertes. Acababa de tener el mejor jodido polvo de su vida, durante el que no se había corrido una vez, no, sino dos. Dos jodidas veces. Le contrariaba no sentirse culpable. Quizás mañana vería las cosas diferentes, así que decidió aprovechar el vacío de su conciencia, y despertar al machote de espaldas anchas que dormía a su lado.

George Weasley pensó fugazmente en sus hermanos, mientras desenvolvía su humor en el pub, cazando con su risa a una pareja, chico y chica, que estaban sucumbiendo a sus encantos. Esperaba que lo estuvieran pasando la mitad de bien que él se lo pensaba pasar. Y es que él tenía que hacerlo todo el doble de bien. Se lo debía. Faltaba la parte de Fred.

Ron Weasley se comía media rana de chocolate, pensando en cómo los sueños se hacen realidad. Su tren había descarrilado, pero él estaba contento. Habían aprendido hace tiempo que las reglas se podían saltar. Se alegraba de haber roto las reglas que alguien había escrito para él.

Harry Potter saboreaba otra media rana de chocolate, con mil preguntas en su mente, y tan solo una respuesta. Al menos ahora sabía porqué que esa mañana, en el andén 9 y ¾, no había podido separar sus ojos de aquel cuerpo, vestido elegantemente con ajustadas ropas muggles, y de ese pelo que caía frondoso sobre sus hombros, de un rubio platino, casi blanco.

**FIN**


	2. Descubiertos

**Disclaimer: **Siguen siendo todos de Rowling.

**Aviso: **SPOILERS HD. SLASH, relación chico-chico. El vocabulario es algo fuerte, lo lamento, me pongo basta cuando me caliento. Sige habiendo mucha infidelidad y algunos sí tienen remordimientos. Pero no todos.

**NdA:** Para Hojaverde. Está bien, aquí tienes a tu Draco. Bueno, nuestro Draco. Blaise sí que es tuyo. Ese saldrá más adelante. Y será todo tuyo, porque va a venir tu Blaise, no el de Rowling. Un beso.

* * *

**La tienda de los Deseos**

****

**Descubiertos**

Harry Potter, elchicoqueviviódosveces, el salvador del mundo mágico, el héroe que venció a Voldemort, hacía pucheros sentado en el suelo del almacén de Sortilegios Weasley. Harry Potter había vuelto a ser poseído, esta vez por el demonio de los celos.

A su lado, Ronald Weasley pensaba en una manera de salvar la situación. Esta vez. Sabía que acabaría pidiendo perdón, para calmar a su amante, pero era injusto que se rebajase siempre, cuando él no era el culpable. No era culpa suya que un cliente hubiera querido probar en su piel un producto, era su trabajo, mantener contenta a la clientela. Además, no se iba a poner el tintapieles en un sitio visible, tardaba horas en irse el efecto.

- No seas ridículo, no ha pasado nada.- Decidió usar el truco de la negación. Mala estrategia, teniendo en cuenta que cuando Harry entró en el reservado de la tienda, lo pilló con la camiseta levantada y la mano de un atractivo mago repasando sus abdominales.

- ¿Te parezco ridículo? – Los ojos de Harry parecían un bosque en llamas.

- Fue totalmente inocente, solo era una prueba.- Ron sabía que esta vez le costaría más calmarlo. La última vez le costó enviar a diez lechuzas, cargadas con mensajes y ranas de chocolate. Y Ron odiaba escribir.

- La mano o el brazo serían inocentes. – Harry metió la mano bajo la camiseta de Ron, acariciando su plateada barriga, teñida por el tintapieles.

_Draco Malfoy asomó su rubia cabeza en el almacén, buscando a Weasley para ridiculizarlo. La comadreja lo miraba con desprecio delante de su hijo, en el andén, año tras año. Cuando visitaba la ridícula tienda, era su turno de avergonzarlo, como sirviente que era. _

_No le sorprendió encontrar a Potter. Sabía que a pesar de los años seguían infantilmente unidos, formando una gran familia feliz. El trío de oro, la hermana de la comadreja y toda la prole. Repulsivo. No tenían ni idea de lo que era una familia, de la importancia de la sangre. _

_Ni siquiera habían aprendido modales, tirados en el suelo como dos adolescentes._

_Se disponía a mortificarlos por su vulgaridad, cuando se fijó en la mano de Potter. Las rodillas de Weasley le impedían la visión, pero definitivamente a donde se dirigía la mano era un sitio demasiado íntimo como para ser familiar. _

Ron, a pesar de intentar contenerse, jadeó bajo el toque de su amante, que se levantó enfurecido. Había demostrado que tenía razón, un roce tan íntimo no era nada inocente. En absoluto.

_Los ojos grises que miraban la escena sin entender lo que ocurría, se abrieron alertas cuando vieron al chico moreno acercarse a la puerta. Falsa alarma, el pelirrojo lo paró, agarrándolo de la camiseta._

- Perdona, lo he entendido.- Asumió parte de la culpa, pero seguía pensando que el ataque de celos era exagerado. – Pero tienes que reconocer que has hecho trampa. Tus caricias siempre me encienden.- Pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de Harry, que se arqueó cuando notó el roce de la dura erección sobre su firme trasero. Vencido, recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Ron. Animado por la rendición de su amante, aprovechó para lamer el cuello que se le ofrecía, y subir la camiseta para tener acceso a su pecho, que acarició lentamente.

_Malfoy no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero fuese lo que fuese no se parecía en nada a las usuales broncas Potter-Weasley. La legendaria cordialidad Gryffindor era una cosa, pero la intimidad que mostraban esos dos estaba sobrepasando los límites de la amistad. La escena destilaba sensualidad, los cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, los labios del pelirrojo innecesariamente pegados al oído del moreno. Joder, eso no era normal. No era normal que la comadreja deslizase su lengua por el cuello de Potter. Definitivamente, no era normal. Pero era absolutamente excitante. _

_La visión de las marcadas abdominales, desalojaron la sangre de su cerebro, impidiendo cualquier pensamiento coherente que no fuese: "joder con SanPotter y los entrenamientos de auror". No ayudó a mejorar su estado el ver como la otra mano de Weasley desaparecía dentro del pantalón. _

La mano con la que había estado jugando con los pezones, bajó hasta el vientre de Harry, que reaccionó, recordando de pronto que estaba enfadado, y por qué. Dio un paso más, escapando de los brazos de Ron.

_Draco se quedó paralizado. Se dispuso a correr, pero no decidía si hacerlo hacia atrás y huir cobardemente de la tienda, o hacia delante, para comprobar si el abdomen de Sanpotter era tan duro como parecía. Por suerte para el rubio, Ron detuvo a Harry y lo alejó de la puerta, empujándolo hacia la pared. Vale. Después de todo el pelirrojo no era tonto del todo, él tampoco dejaría escapar ese cuerpo cuando saltaba a la vista que quería guerra. Porque el enorme abultamiento del pantalón de Potter clamaba acción. Seguramente Weasley lo había notado, porque a pesar de que le tapaba la visión, estaba claro que le estaba desabrochando los pantalones, que instantes después cayeron al suelo. "Maldita comadreja, aparta de en medio". Abrió su túnica y deslizó la mano por debajo de los pantalones, incapaz de quedarse quieto ante la excitación que le producía la escena._

- Tendré que hacerme perdonar.- Susurró las palabras cerca del oído, mientras sus manos liberaban la erección de su amante. La mirada que le devolvieron los ojos verdes pretendía ser airada, pero destilaba deseo. Supo que se había rendido. Bajó el boxer.

_Cuando Weasley se arrodilló, Draco tuvo una gloriosa vista del torso de Potter. Se perdió en los perfilados músculos, que empezaban brillar de sudor. Tuvo el extraño deseo de lamer todas y cada una de esas gotas. Extraño porque el cuerpo pertenecía a su odiada Némesis. Aunque más extraño era masturbarse mientras sus dos enemigos se lo montaban delante de él. Los extraños pensamientos se congelaron cuando la comadreja se apartó, regalándole una magnífica panorámica de toda la extensión del moreno, que era mucha. Ver como la lengua del pelirrojo lamía la imponente erección, lo llevó a correrse en su propia mano. Contuvo sus gemidos como pudo, saliendo al reservado por donde había entrado._

* * *

- Vaya, vaya. El señor Malfoy en mi tienda. Es todo un honor. Pero no tenemos productos para mortífagos.- George no perdonaba. Había perdido mucho en la guerra. Parte de sí mismo.

- Yo no… mi hijo.- Draco no podía hablar con claridad. Suficiente hacía con normalizar la respiración y mantener su túnica cerrada.

- Si tu hijo era ese rubio que ha comprado media tienda ya se ha ido, Malfoy. Como deberías hacer tú. No hay nada aquí que te interese.- George se sorprendió de la torpe contestación. El mortífago estaba perdiendo facultades.

Draco le lanzó una de sus miradas perdonavidas marca Malfoy, y salió en busca de su hijo. No le gustaba quedar en evidencia ante uno de los pobretones, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar, las cosas habrían podido acabar peor. Encontró a su hijo delante del Emporio de la lechuza.

Los gemidos paralizaron a George, cuando iba a contarle a su hermano el episodio Malfoy. Vaya, se habían reconciliado rápido, después de todo. Harry era demasiado celoso. No había nada malo en flirtear, era divertido, y bueno para el negocio. Volvió a la tienda, pero al pasar por el reservado, entendió de pronto la actitud de Malfoy. Ya sabía lo que le había dejado sin voz. Maldito cabrón. Tendría que avisar a esos dos. Conociendo a Malfoy utilizaría la información para algo, y no sería nada bueno. Harry no quería que nadie se enterase de la relación que mantenía con su hermano, a parte de él mismo, que les ayudaba con sus coartadas. Muchas veces le había animado a hablar con Ginny, y salir del armario de una vez. Ron ya había hablado con Hermione, y habían llegado a un acuerdo, esta vez pactado entre los dos. Pero Harry pensaba que Ginny no lo aceptaría, y no quería hacerle daño. Si él supiera…

* * *

_Cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy, estaba excitado de nuevo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de Potter desnudo, apoyado contra la pared, con su erección lista, elevándose contra ese vientre perfecto. _

_Decidió llamar a Blaise. _

**_Continuará..._**


	3. El pago

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por una mujer que anda diciendo que Draco es malo. Si la veis la sujetáis y me llamáis.

**Aviso: **SPOILERS HD. SLASH, relación chico-chico. LEMON. El vocabulario es fuerte, soy una chica muy maleducada.

**NdA:** Los pensamientos de los chicos van en cursiva. Espero que se entienda bien. Ya se que las slashers sabéis perfectamente lo que piensan estos dos, es tan obvio. Pero por si acaso…

* * *

**La tienda de los Deseos**

**Capítulo 3. ****El pago**

****

- Puede que nos estemos precipitando. A lo mejor no ha visto nada. – Harry realmente esperaba que Malfoy no le hubiese visto con la polla en la boca de Ron.

- Vosotros mismos, es cosa vuestra. Pero Harry, después de pasar un año escondiéndote, no es muy inteligente arriesgarte con Malfoy. Habla con mi hermana, antes de que se entere por las malas. - George tenía ganas de que salieran del armario. Ginny no reaccionaría mal, y era mejor que mantener una mentira, por parte de los dos. Además, estaba harto de cederles su cama. Que se buscasen otra.

- Harry, creo que tiene razón. Malfoy no suele perder la ocasión de insultarnos, cuando se pasa por aquí. Si se quedó callado es porque estaba conmocionado, y no creo que fuese por ninguno de nuestros productos. Si no aprovechó la ocasión para humillarnos es porque tiene pensado algo.- Ron nunca confiaría en un Malfoy.

- Puede que haya cambiado, Ron. Scorpius no es mal chico.

- ¿Y eso quién lo dice¿Tu hijo el Slytherin? – Ron se arrepintió de inmediato, al ver la cara de Harry. – Es broma, si Albus es su amigo será buen chico. Pero eso no quiere decir que Malfoy haya mejorado. Se parecerá a su madre.

- Está bien, hablaré con él. Pero iré con cuidado, no voy a descubrirnos si realmente no vio nada.

- ¿Y de qué hablarás con él después de veinte años¿Del tiempo? seguro que no sospechará nada.- George y su ironía.

- Aprovecharé que los chicos están de vacaciones. Albus lleva tiempo queriendo ir a casa de Scorpius. Puedo acompañarlo. – Harry había obligado a Albus a rechazar las invitaciones de Scorpius, con excusas que cada vez sonaban más falsas.

- Harry Potter, el valiente, enfrentándose una vez más al peligro, se adentrará en la guarida de la serpiente.- George y sus bromas. Al menos las risas ayudaron a calmar los nervios. Un poco.

* * *

- Draco! Joder, Draco! – No es que se quejase, Draco no era un amante muy sensible, pero hoy estaba inusualmente violento.

- Cállate.- Draco necesitaba concentración. Tenía que recordar ese cuerpo perfecto o no se correría. Y necesitaba correrse, maldita sea. Así podría dejar de pensar en él.

Blaise Zabini intentaba mantenerse apoyado en el suelo con sus manos y sus rodillas, aguantando los envites de su amante. No podía prescindir del apoyo de una mano, sino se estaría masturbando. Draco no solía ocuparse de su placer, aunque normalmente no hacía falta, el rubio lo excitaba tanto que le bastaba con la penetración. Pero ese día ni si quiera lo había preparado bien. Algo le había pasado. Sabía que lo había llamado para desahogarse, pero no le importaba. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última.

Draco se corrió en un último empuje, imaginando que el cuerpo que penetraba pertenecía a cierto auror con un cuerpazo de lujo. Pero la espalda en que se apoyó no era especialmente fornida. Se retiró bruscamente, tan bruscamente como había despertado de su fantasía.

Blaise se corrió con el último contacto, temblando todavía cuando su amante se retiró. Se quedó a cuatro patas, recobrando el aliento, mirando su semilla sobre el suelo. Menos mal que a veces Draco compensaba. A veces.

Un golpe en la puerta los devolvió a los dos a la realidad. En pocos segundos recompusieron el despacho y sus ropas, que no se habían quitado del todo. Cuando Scorpius entró, Draco estaba apoyado en la mesa, y Blaise sentado en el sillón.

- Papá! papá! Hola Blaise. Disculpad.- Scorpius estaba excitado, pero ante invitados debía mantener la compostura propia de un Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo¿Ha salido un nuevo modelo de escoba? – Había pocas cosas que emocionasen a su hijo. Volar era una de ellas.

- Papá, Albus va a venir. Bueno, si tú quieres. Nunca ha podido venir. Cuando le hemos invitado, claro. Las veces que le hemos invitado. Pero ahora sí. Si tú quieres, claro.

- Está bien, hijo, tranquilo. – Draco sabía la amistad que unía a su hijo con el pequeño de los Potter, y pese al pasado, había consentido en recibirlo en su casa. Le habían dolido los repetidos rechazos, más por el dolor que veía en su hijo que por su propio orgullo. - ¿Esta vez su padre le deja venir?- Hubiese sido el momento de vengarse rechazando la visita, pero la contestación de su hijo le dejó paralizado.

- Sí, lo traerá él. Si quieres. También podemos ir a buscarlo. Como prefieras. Pero tiene que venir, papá. Queremos volar juntos, hace tiempo que lo tenemos planeado… - Scorpius sabía que sus padres habían sido enemigos. Eso los había juntado, al principio. Se sentían rebeldes, transgresores. Pero los años pasaron, y se olvidaron del enfrentamiento familiar. O les hubiese gustado olvidarlo, porque sabían que si no se veían en vacaciones era por esa razón. Y se echaban de menos.

- Que lo traiga su padre. Mañana.- Draco no pudo decir más. Su hijo olvidó el porte Malfoy y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo sobre la mesa.

- Gracias papá. – Salió corriendo, parando solo un momento para despedirse de Blaise con la cabeza.- Voy a enviar una lechuza.

Draco se quedó sonriente, le gustaba ver a su hijo feliz.

Él también estaba feliz.

- Harry Potter en tu casa.- Blaise sabía de la amistad de Scorpius y Albus. Su propio hijo iba dos cursos por debajo, y le hablaba de los inseparables amigos.

- Sí, Harry Potter en mi casa. – Draco seguía sonriendo.

* * *

Scorpius estaba en su habitación, castigado. Su estado de nervios había provocado una pelea con su padre, que estaba más alterado que él.

Al menos no había cancelado la visita de Albus.

Draco estaba en su cuarto, vistiéndose. Por cuarta vez. Y seguía sin gustarle el resultado. Se quitó el pantalón, el mejor que tenía, que le pegaba con todo. Dejó la camisa sobre la silla y se sentó en la cama, desnudo. Sí, le iría bien relajarse. Seguro que después escogería mejor. Acarició su cuerpo, imaginando que la visita que esperaba llegaba antes. ¿Y si lo encontrase así? Excitante fantasía.

* * *

Harry Potter viajó antes que su hijo. Intentó controlar el temblor de su voz, para no aparecer en otra chimenea. Pero llegó bien. Cuando salió, tosiendo, vio a Draco, elegantemente vestido, como siempre. Se avergonzó de sus tejanos y su camiseta, pese a que era de lo mejor que tenía. No es que lo hubiese escogido especialmente para la ocasión, claro.

Sonrió al ver a Scorpius, que tenía la mirada pegada en la chimenea, expectante.

Entonces apareció Albus. Su amigo casi corrió hacia él, pero se paró de pronto, mirando a su padre. Debía comportarse como un anfitrión.

- Bienvenido a mi casa, Albus.- Una colleja cortó el protocolo Malfoy.

- Vamos Albus, que te pareces al tío Percy.- Le pasó la mano libre por el hombro, en la otra llevaba una escoba.- Señor Malfoy¿podemos ir a volar?- Los dos chicos miraban al dueño de la casa. Sus padres no habían hablado aún, y ellos querían estar solos y evitar la tensión palpable en el ambiente.

- Claro, por supuesto. Pero no salgáis de… - No sirvió de nada acabar la frase, los dos habían desaparecido por la puerta.

- Tranquilo, Albus no ha heredado mi tendencia a meterme en problemas. – Harry no sabía como romper el hielo. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que hablar del pasado no era una buena manera de empezar.

- Está claro, ya que es Slytherin. – Draco aprovechó el tema para satisfacer su curiosidad.- ¿Qué se siente al tener una serpiente en la familia, Potter?

Harry no contestó. Se estaba mirando en el espejo que había encima de la chimenea. Recordaba haberse visto reflejado en ese espejo, con la cara desfigurada por la maldición de Hermione. Draco se dio cuenta. Decidió salir del salón, sabía qué recuerdos despertaba en Potter. _Maldito pasado. Siempre volvía. _

* * *

Una vez en el despacho se sirvieron bebidas, algo fuertes para la hora, pero necesarias para los dos.

- ¿Está tu mujer?

- No, está en Francia.

- De vacaciones.- Harry intentaba conversar cordialmente. Luego ya hablarían de temas más sórdidos. Como el chantaje.

- No, Potter. Vive allí.- Su sonrisa sarcástica y su mirada cínica aclararon el resto.

- Ah.- Harry sabía que los sangre pura se casaban por conveniencia, pero pensaba que mantenían las apariencias.

- ¿Y tu matrimonio¿Cómo te va con la hermana de Weasley?- El tono de voz destilaba doble intención.

- Bien. – _Ahora o nunca. –_ Bueno, Malfoy, creo que ya sabes que yo... las cosas cambian… yo he cambiado¿Sabes? – _Mierda¿Cómo se dice algo sin decirlo? Lástima que Hermione todavía no le hablase, ella le habría aconsejado bien._

- Lo sé, Potter. – _Mejor ser directo. Aunque podría haber sido más directo y decirle¿Quieres follar, Potter? Porque el puto SanPotter se le estaba insinuando. A él se le habían insinuado muchas veces, y sabía detectar una insinuación. A la legua. Sus deseos reprimidos no tenían nada que ver. A lo mejor el héroe se había hartado del pelirrojo y quería sexo de calidad._

- Ah.- _Lo sabe. Mierda. Bueno, los malos tragos mejor pasarlos de golpe.- _¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto, Malfoy?

_Joder. Para directo, Potter. Vaya con el león, que arrojo. Ahora sería el momento de humillarle, de decirle que él no era uno de sus fans, y que no se rebajaría a acostarse con él. Pero él era un Malfoy. Si Potter estaba ahí, era porque lo deseaba. Y él siempre tenía lo que quería. Desde que lo vio el día anterior, se había encaprichado con él. Eso era, un capricho. Lo conseguiría como conseguía todos sus caprichos, y luego ya habría tiempo de ridiculizarlo.- _¿Qué quieres tú que haga, Potter?

- Que calles. Haré lo que tú quieras, pero tendrás que mantener silencio.

_Joder, joder. Por el moñas de Dumbledore. Realmente es directo. Está bien, me mantendré callado, pero por Merlín que Potter va a gritar. _Rodeó el sofá donde Potter estaba sentado. Desde atrás, le quitó la camiseta, ansioso por ver esos pectorales con los que había soñado toda la noche, bajo sus manos y su lengua. _Si es que un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. Ni si quiera tengo que pedirlo, se me ofrece en bandeja._

_Mierda¿me va a torturar¿Tanto me odia?_ Se sorprendió al sentir cómo las manos de Malfoy le rodeaban desde atrás, suaves, reptando por su pecho. _Esto no parece una tortura. Aunque podría llegar a serlo… ¿Pero que coño de pago quiere¿Quiere joderme? Mierda, eso sería humillante. Aunque el toque de sus manos es suave. No, joder, es Malfoy. Esto no está bien. Pero se siente muy bien. _La mano bajó hasta su vientre. _Realmente bien. _Llegó hasta el pantalón y se introdujo dentro. J_odidamente bien. Bueno, todo sea por evitar el escándalo. _Sujetó la muñeca, y tiró hasta que la cabeza de Malfoy dio sobre su hombro. - ¿Esto es lo que quieres, Malfoy¿Solo esto y ya está?

Draco se le quedó mirando y sonrió. _Si le digo lo que quiero sale corriendo. Mejor me callo, que es lo que me ha pedido. _Como respuesta, pasó la lengua por su cuello, avanzando algo de lo que le quería hacer. Deshizo el contacto, por mucho que le pesase, pero necesitaba las dos manos para incorporarse. _Vaya, parece que Potter es fogoso. Previsible. _Rodeó de nuevo el sofá, esta vez disfrutando de la vista. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le obligó a mirarle, sujetándole la cara con sus manos. No le dejaba hablar, pero sus ojos le dirían lo que su boca no podía. Que le gustaba sentirlo bajo él. Que él llevaba el mando. Se disponía a saborear sus labios cuando Potter giró la cabeza.

- Espera.- Harry quería huir. No sabía por qué, pero un beso le parecía más íntimo que la mano que momentos antes estaba dentro de sus pantalones. Sacó la varita y la dirigió a la puerta. - Fermaporta. – Mentalmente lanzó un hechizo de localización. No había nadie más en la habitación. Bien. No se fiaba de Malfoy. Mientras se deshacía de la varita, Draco se había apoderado de su cuello y lo estaba lamiendo. _Bueno, esto puedo soportarlo. _

Draco se deleitó saboreando el cuello de Potter, hasta que deseó más piel que lamer. Lo tumbó en el sofá, y se quedó mirando como jadeaba, con los ojos cerrados. _También previsible. Aunque está muy sexy así, entregado, expectante. Se va a llevar más de lo que ha venido a buscar. Pero ahora es mi turno de disfrutar._ Deslizó su lengua por los duros pectorales, siguiendo a sus propias manos, que acariciaban toda la superficie. _Sí, duro, como había imaginado. Pero a la vez blando y cálido._

Se incorporó para desprenderse de su camisa. Necesitaba sentirle por toda su piel. _Oh, si perfecto. Suave, caliente. _Agarró el rebelde pelo moreno, buscando agarre para empujarse, queriendo unir cualquier parte que no estuviese ya en contacto.

Harry estaba concentrado. _Es un pago, no disfrutes. _Pero tenía demasiadas cosas que controlar, teniendo en cuenta que lo que sentía le estaba haciendo perder el control. No podía sucumbir al deseo. Estaba pagando con su cuerpo. _Joder, soy una vulgar ramera. _Se mordía los labios intentando contener los gemidos que le provocaban las manos que recorrían su cuerpo. Arañaba el sofá, intentando evitar que sus manos rodeasen la espalda de Malfoy, para sentir más contacto. _Es Malfoy quien está encima. Debo concentrarme en Malfoy. Siempre ha sido mi enemigo. El arrogante Malfoy. Con ese porte de perdonavidas. Elegante. Con esa mirada despectiva. De plata. El pelo engominado. Bueno, ahora ya no lleva gomina. Lo lleva suelto, largo, suave… No. Así no voy bien. _Los pensamientos de Harry se congelaron cuando Draco le cogió del pelo y se empujó sobre él. Notar la dura erección que rozaba la suya fue más de lo que podía controlar. _A la mierda. Si quiere que pague, pagaré bien. _Agarró su culo con las dos manos, apretándolo más contra él, sintiendo palpitar su erección bajo la ropa. _Joder, delicioso._

Draco no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la presión. _Mierda, he sido el primero. ¿Porqué cojones Potter está tan callado? Por el tamaño de lo que siento aquí abajo está tan excitado como yo. Eh! Eso es trampa! Se está mordiendo los labios! Pues yo quiero oírlo gritar. _Se lanzó hacia los pobres labios, que estaban siendo maltratados por su propio dueño. Quería abrirlos, para sentir su turbación, para meter su lengua.

Pero Harry fue más rápido. Lo apartó, se levantó, y se quedó de pié, mirando los ojos abiertos de Draco. _Qué color tan especial. Joder, vamos a acabar con esto, o acabaré llamándole Draco._

- Vamos a acabar con esto, Malfoy. Vas a tener lo que querías. – Se desabrochó los tejanos, que bajó junto a los boxers.

_¿Esta usando legeremancia? Esto es precisamente lo que quería. Sí que tiene ganas. No me extraña, soy irresistible, y eso que solo me he quitado la camisa. Vas a gritar, Potter. Joder, de cerca es más grande. Menudo banquete me voy a dar._

Harry gimió cuando Draco se abalanzó sobre su erección, y arrodillado ante él la cubrió con su boca. _Eso no vale, me ha pillado por sorpresa. No pensaba que esto entraba en el pago. Además verlo arrodillado a mis pies, con mi polla en su boca, es la más excitante de mis fantasías. Aunque yo no tengo fantasías con Malfoy, claro. _

Draco se perdió el gemido, demasiado concentrado en abarcarlo entero. _Sí, definitivamente de cerca es más grande. Las he visto más grandes, por supuesto, he visto muchas pollas. Pero no tan bien proporcionadas, es gruesa, es larga, es perfecta. Mierda¿Estoy pensando que la polla de Potter es perfecta? Será mejor que me lo folle, antes de que se me derrita el cerebro. _Sin avisar (_tengo la boca ocupada, y me ha pedido que calle¿no?) _lo penetró con su dedo.

Harry se tensó al sentir cómo Draco se abría paso dentro de él. _Vaya, el pago va a ser completo. Pensaba que estaría yo arriba, cabalgándolo, sujetando ese pelo rub… Bueno, pensaba que sería al revés. Pero parece que no. Mierda, esto va a ser humillante, a cuatro bajo Malfoy._

Cuando lo creyó listo, lo empujó sobre el sofá. Se despojó del resto de su ropa, y se colocó sobre él. Quería sentir ese cuerpo perfecto bajo él, en cada embestida. Harry se lamentaba. _Claro, de cara, para humillarme más. Pues aguantaré, no me pienso correr._ Pero la primera envestida le hizo dudar. _Joder, a la primera. Debe tener experiencia, me roza cada vez que arremete, mmm y la manera en que sujeta mis piernas, firme. No te corras, Harry, mantén algo de dignidad. _

Draco se sentía volar sin escoba. _Estoy dentro de Harry Potter. _Se estaba esforzando en mantener el ritmo, en darle placer, en no correrse todavía. _Y el cabrón ni gime. Pero va a gritar, por Merlín que acaba gritando, como que me llamo Malfoy. _Ralentizó los empujes, retirándose lentamente para luego hundirse de golpe. _Nada, antes se destroza los labios, el muy cabrón. _Decidió jugar sucio. No solía hacerlo, le iba más el estilo "que cada uno se apañe", pero necesitaba oírlo, saber que estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Cogió su miembro, apretando, notando su humedad, midiéndolo. Y lo consiguió.

- Joder, Malfoy! – _Mierda. Y encima me he corrido._

_Ja! Ha gritado mi nombre. _Demasiado. Se corrió al instante.

* * *

- Gracias por la invitación, señor Malfoy. Lo hemos pasado genial.

- Seguro que no habéis pisado el suelo en toda la tarde.- _Como yo. _Malfoy había rozado el cielo. Y solo pensaba en volver a hacerlo. – Puedes volver cuando quieras, Albus. Si tu padre consiente en traerte de nuevo.

- Sí! Señor Potter, Albus no ha visto aún a mis abuelos. Están deseando conocerlo. – Albus adoraba a sus abuelos.

- Seguro que sí. – Harry no sabía si era peor la idea de que Albus conociera a Lucius Malfoy, o de que el hijo del mortífago lo estuviese mirando con cara de cobrarse otra vez su silencio. – Pero la próxima vez te toca venir a ti, Scorpius. Os puedo llevar al campo de vuelo de las Arpías. – Ja, con eso los ganaba. Y de paso se escapaba del chantajista.

- Oh¿Nos dejarían volar en el campo? – Scorpius jugaba en el equipo de Slytherin, como Albus, y el sueño de los dos era jugar profesionalmente. Su padre lo había llevado a presenciar partidos de los Falmouth Falcons, pero nunca había volado en un campo que no fuera el de Hogwarts.

- Creo que lo podré arreglar, si tu padre te deja ir, claro.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Hasta creo que me llevaré mi escoba. ¿Nos dejarán usar también los vestuarios, Potter? – _A ver cómo sales de esta. Tú me has buscado hoy, pero yo quiero repetir. _

_Mierda. –_ Lo intentaré.- Fue suficiente, los chicos saltaban y gritaban. Draco aprovechó para acercarse a Potter y tenderle la mano.

- Bueno, entonces, envía una lechuza, ya sabes la dirección.- Empujó a Harry hacia él, para susurrarle al oído. – Prometo que estaré calladito.- Como despedida le lamió la oreja, de espaldas a los chicos que todavía saltaban, abrazados.

- Vamos, Albus, tú primero.- _No ha sido pago único. Cabrón, tenía que haberlo imaginado. Aunque no especificó nada. Bueno, pero esta vez me contendré. Nada de gemir, gritar, ni mucho menos correrse, que uno tiene su dignidad. _

Cuando hubieron desaparecido los dos, engullidos por las llamas, Scorpius se lanzó en brazos de su padre.

- Gracias papá. Ha sido una tarde genial.

_Y tanto, que lo había sido. Genial._

_**Continuará...**_


	4. El partido

**Disclaimer: **No lo repito más. Al principio me remito.

**Aviso: **SPOILERS HD. SLASH, relación chico-chico.

**NdA: **Lo siento, pero este capítulo ha perdido el tono humorístico. Pensad que originariamente era un oneshot, y al seguirlo ha cobrado vida propia. Ahora no sabría como etiquetarlo. Espero que os guste, a pesar del giro.

* * *

**La tienda de los Deseos**

**Capítulo 4. ****El partido**

- ¿Vas a confiar en la palabra de esa serpiente?- La cabeza de Ron ardía en la chimenea del salón de Harry.

- No tengo más remedio.- Tenía cierta garantía, ya que había pagado por su silencio, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Ron.

- Bueno, lo hablamos esta noche.

- No voy a ir Ron, tengo que ir a La Madriguera a buscar a James y Lily. Ginny no volverá hasta el domingo.- Por no hablar de lo cansado que estaba. Había sido un día difícil.

- Pero va a venir John. Deja a Albus también con mis padres.- Si él no venía, podía ir despidiéndose de la noche de juerga por el Soho. Harry nunca le dejaría ir solo con el atractivo proveedor de pociones.

- Pues ir vosotros. Pídele a George que os acompañe.

- ¿De verdad no te importa?- No iba a insistir mucho, Harry no era buena compañía cuando salían por bares de ambiente. Siempre acababa enfadado, y se tenían que ir cuando el ambiente empezaba a animarse. Total porque no le gustaba que bailase con otros. ¿Si él no quería bailar qué tenía que hacer¿Quedarse sentado con una copa en la mano?- Tu mismo. Nos vemos el domingo en La Madriguera, entonces.

- Nos vemos. No bebas mucho.- Pero la chimenea ya se había apagado.

* * *

Ron sabía que algo había ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy. Harry no actuaba con normalidad. Iba a dejarle salir solo por el Londres gay! Peor, con John! Buscó a George en su despacho.

- A Harry le ha pasado algo con Malfoy. Dice que no va a hablar, y que no le ha pedido nada a cambio.

- ¿Y va a confiar en la palabra de esa serpiente?- La asombrosa compenetración de los hermanos Weasley. El estar todos los días juntos empezaba a suplir el no haber nacido en el mismo parto.

- Dice que sí, pero creo que no lo tiene tan claro. Está raro. No va a venir esta noche. Pero me ha dicho que salga yo.

- ¿Con John¿Solos? Definitivamente está raro.

- Bueno, me ha dicho que te pida a ti que vengas.- Ron miró a George.

- Si, puedes pedírmelo.- George miró a Ron.

- Ven esta noche.

- No me apetece.

- Vale.

- Vale.

- Te quiero, George.

- Yo también, Ron.

* * *

El sábado hizo un espléndido día soleado, perfecto para jugar al quiditch.

Dos chicos llegaron corriendo al campo, vestidos con uniformes de Slytherin. Allí les esperaban sus padres, uno con el uniforme celeste del equipo auror, el otro con una sencilla túnica negra, que le encajaba como un guante.

- Dos contra dos. – Draco sabía con quién quería jugar su hijo. Ya le iba bien.

- Mejor tres contra tres!- Dos personas se acercaban al campo. – Aquí llegan refuerzos!

- Rose! – Albus corrió a abrazar a su prima, que vestía su uniforme azul.

Scorpius se mantuvo impasible, como un buen Malfoy, evitando que su rostro mostrase la desilusión que sentía. La prima de Albus le caía bien, pero no le gustaba compartir a su amigo. Era muy posesivo, le venía de familia.

Draco no tuvo tanto éxito como su hijo. No pudo disimular el disgusto que sentía al ver desbaratados sus planes, por culpa de la comadreja. Solo le faltaba ver cómo Harry, después de besar a su sobrina, se dirigía hacia Ron, para saludarlo, demasiado efusivamente, para su gusto. ¿Era necesario tanto contacto? Por Merlín! estaban sus hijos delante!

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ron?- Harry aprovechó el saludo para interrogar a Ron. Le había sorprendido su aparición tanto como a Draco.

- He venido a jugar. Porque eso es a lo que has venido¿no? Ginny me llamó. Hacía tiempo que quería traer a Rose al campo de las Arpías.

- Ginny no lo sabía. No se lo dije por si se lo decía a James, ya sabes que se lleva mal con Scorpius. Además, Albus quería estar solo con su amigo.

– Gary le avisó, siguen en contacto.- Se preguntó si Harry también quería estar solo con Malfoy. Le molestaba que ni siquiera le hubiese contado que vendrían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?- Draco se acercó a ellos, una vez recuperado de la ingrata sorpresa. Andaba con paso seguro, rindiendo la hierba a sus pies. Su pelo atado en una cola, se balanceaba a cada paso, lustroso, suave. Era la imagen de la elegancia. La comadreja le había estropeado los planes, pero se iba a vengar, rebajándolo al sitio que le correspondía. – ¿No ganas lo suficiente de dependiente, que tienes que agrandar tu viejo uniforme de Gryffindor?

- Harry me invitó, Malfoy, si sobra alguien aquí eres tú. Aunque entiendo que tú no te enorgullezcas de los colores de tu casa. No hicisteis un buen papel en…

- Ron. – Harry lo interrumpió, los chicos se acercaban.

- Hola Al, Scorpius. ¿Preparados¿Slytherin contra Gryffindor? Como los viejos tiempos. – Ron se esforzaba en recordar a Draco cual era su sitio. Cualquiera lejos de Harry.

- ¿Eso donde me deja, papá?- Rose estaba harta de la visión dual de su padre sobre las casas. La casa de su hermano era la buena, la de su primo, mala. Las otras no eran dignas de mención.

- Vamos cariño, tú eres Gryffindor de corazón. Lo que pasa es que heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre. Y gracias a Merlín, la afición por el quiditch te viene de mí. – Los tres chicos rieron, conocían la imparcialidad del Gryffindor. Harry y Draco estaban demasiado ocupados, mirándose.

- Mejor los chicos contra nosotros.- Draco no quería jugar con Ron, pero tampoco contra Harry.

- Por casas está bien, papá. Si juegas con nosotros estaremos más equilibrados. Contigo y el señor Potter en el equipo contrario no tenemos ninguna posibilidad. - A Scorpius no le gustaba el tío de Albus, por la forma en que hablaba a su padre. Pero ayudó a que el pelirrojo se saliera con la suya, sin saberlo.

- Perfecto! Así mantenemos nuestras posiciones en el equipo. Harry y Scorpius, buscadores; Al y yo guardianes; Rose cazadora. Malfoy, tú quedas fuera de lugar.

* * *

Empezaron el juego, antes de que las miradas entre el rubio y el pelirrojo incendiaran el campo.

Harry volaba muy alto, evitando la mirada de los dos hombres. Se sentía en conflicto. Ron era su pareja, pero extrañamente deseaba disculparse con Malfoy. Necesitaba decirle que él no lo había invitado a venir, que no había intentado huir. Que no necesitaba excusas para cumplir su pacto, que no le importaba estar cerca, aunque fuese un pago. Pero lo era. Al fin y al cabo le estaba utilizando. Pues que se aliviase solito. Ron tenía razón, Draco Malfoy no cambiaría, siempre pensaba en él primero. Scorpius se acercó y se mantuvo cerca.

- Has aprendido bien. Marcar al otro buscador. Buena estrategia.

- Me enseñó mi padre. Él no lo admite, pero Blaise dice que era muy bueno. Que sólo le superaba usted. – Scorpius hablaba pero no perdía de vista el campo que sobrevolaban.

- ¿Blaise¿Zabini?- Harry se sorprendió de que Scorpius conociera al Slytherin. Nunca había visto a Zabini acercarse a Malfoy en el andén. Pero las serpientes eran muy reservadas. Lo sabía bien, porque tenía una en casa.

- Si, es amigo de mi padre.- Scorpius notó que el padre de su amigo lo miró un momento, para luego volver la vista al campo. ¿No le caía bien Zabini? Sabía que las relaciones de la generación de su padre habían quedado muy marcadas por el "Asunto Tenebroso", como lo llamaba su abuelo. Él se mantenía al margen. Pero como buen Slytherin, decidió utilizar la información para su provecho, y si el tío Blaise ponía nervioso a su contrincante, seguiría con el tema. Era Harry Potter. Un buscador de leyenda. Si no tenía alguna ventaja sobre él no podría coger la snitch. Y le gustaba cómo lo miraba su amigo cuando la atrapaba. ¿Si ganase a su padre lo miraría igual?- Viene mucho a casa. A mi no me cae muy bien su hijo, pero a veces se lo trae a pasar el fin de semana.

- Ah. Así que son buenos amigos.- Recordaba a Zabini. En las reuniones del club de Slughorn le había parecido un pretencioso. Guapo, pero pedante. Ahora le caía peor.

- Sí. Como usted y el señor Weasley.- Bien, segunda pérdida de contacto visual con el campo.

- No me llames de usted, Scorpius.

* * *

En el campo el ambiente se iba caldeando. Rose había logrado colar la quaffle dos veces, la mitad de sus tiros a los aros. Los dos primos estaban muy igualados. Cada uno conocía el juego del otro, aprendido en horas de juego en el jardín de La Madriguera. Su competición no era tan feroz como la que se jugaba en los aros del equipo contrario. Ron había parado todos tiros de Malfoy, que cada vez estaba más cabreado. El juego entre los dos se estaba volviendo violento. Más que intentar acertar en los aros, Draco se lanzaba contra Ron, que recibía el placaje con fuerza. Una de las veces casi lo tira de la escoba, pero Ron se agarró a la túnica de Malfoy para mantener el equilibrio, y aprovechó la cercanía para amenazarle al oído.

- Cuidado, hurón, no sabes jugar en esta posición. No te metas en juegos que no puedes ganar, o acabarás perdiendo más de lo que puedas apostar.

A partir de ese momento Rose no pudo volver a coger la quaffle. El señor Malfoy siempre le había inspirado respeto, pero ahora mismo le daba miedo. Y temía también por su padre. La extraña competición que estaban llevando a cabo se estaba volviendo demasiado violenta. Miró a su primo que permanecía en su posición frente a los otros aros. Él también parecía alarmado.

Albus buscó la atención de su padre, pero estaba mirando a Scorpius. Su amigo sí le miraba, suerte que se compenetraban tan bien en el campo. Con una seña logró llamar su atención. No quería que el partido acabara mal. No ahora que había visto a Scorpius dos veces en una semana y tenían tantos planes para el resto del verano.

Harry notó la tensión de Scorpius, y miró hacia abajo pensando que el chico había divisado la snitch. Cuando vio la mirada de su hijo supo que algo iba mal. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el campo, justo para ver cómo Malfoy lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas la quaffle, no hacia el aro, sino directamente a la cabeza de Ron. El impacto lo tiró de la escoba, pero Harry reaccionó y logró llegar a Ron antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Los demás también tomaron tierra, Scorpius con la snitch en la mano, pero sin decir nada. Quería ganar, pero no estaba contento de cómo la había atrapado.

Rose se acercó con cuidado a su padre, que todavía se apoyaba en su tío.

- ¿Estás bien papá?

- Sí, solo ha sido un golpe.- Pero no se soltó. Quería demostrar al hurón por quién se preocupaba Harry. A quién pertenecía. Lo miró y sonrió, sabiendo que Harry no vería su gesto de triunfo. Pero Albus sí lo vio, y pensando que su tío ya estaba bien, dio por finalizado el partido.

- Si estás bien, tío Ron, lamento decirte que hemos ganado. Scorpius a cogido la snitch mientras tú te caías de la escoba.- Y se abrazó a su amigo, celebrando la victoria como tantas antes.

- Eh! eso no es justo. Tío, diles que no es justo. – Rose se sintió estafada. Tiraban a su padre de la escoba, y se aprovechaban de que su tío era un héroe para robarle la snitch. Empezaba a pensar que su padre tenía razón con las serpientes.

- Me temo que tienen razón, cariño. En mi tercer curso caí de la escoba, y el otro buscador cogió la snitch. Él quiso que anularan el resultado, pero no lo admitieron. Era legal. Igualmente, no es un partido convencional, Rose. Hoy iba a ser el día de Al y Scorpius, que lo disfruten.- Se apartó de Ron y lo miró enfadado, casi le había estropeado el día a su hijo.- Vamos chicos, a las duchas.

Ron retó a Malfoy con la mirada, y se disponía a seguir a Harry, cuando su hija lo cogió de la mano.

- No, papá, tú te vienes conmigo. Al lado del vestuario femenino está la enfermería, necesitas una revisión. – Rose era igual de práctica y responsable que su madre.

- Rose, estoy bien.- Ni loco dejaba a Harry con Malfoy en los vestuarios.

- Tú no me dejarías ir sin un reconocimiento, papá. He recibido golpes menos fuertes y me has llevado a San Mungo. Agradece que aquí hay un sanador.- Arrastró a su padre hacia sus vestuarios, sin percatarse de las miradas que se lanzaban los dos adultos.

* * *

Draco sonrió a la comadreja, y se dirigió sin tardar al vestuario. Entendía porqué la chica había acabado en Ravenclaw. Al llegar escuchó cómo el agua corría, pero Harry no estaba en la ducha.

- ¿Me esperabas?- Se le acercó insinuante. No iba a tenerlo entre sus piernas, no con sus hijos en las duchas y la comadreja merodeando, pero al menos probaría sus labios. Se había quedado con las ganas de saborearlo, y Draco estaba acostumbrado a satisfacer sus deseos.

- Malfoy, escucha.- Harry quería aclarar las cosas. Por eso no había entrado en las duchas. Bueno, por eso y porque tenía miedo de empalmarse delante de sus hijos y de Ron. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver el cuerpo de Malfoy, y recordar los sucesos del otro día. – Yo no invité a Ron a venir. Cuando le pedí el campo al entrenador, habló con Ginny y ella pensó que a Rose le gustaría venir. No, escúchame.- Intentó esquivar a Malfoy, que acercaba sus labios peligrosamente, tentándole.

- No quiero escuchar, no me importa. Sé que pretendía Weasley, no soy idiota. Y él sabe lo que pretendo yo.- Mientras hablaba se iba acercando, aprisionándolo contra la pared, colocando la rodilla entre sus piernas.

- ¿Y qué pretendes, Malfoy¿No fue suficiente, el otro día?- Mierda, se estaba excitando. Debía evitarlo, debía relajarse. Ron llegaría de un momento a otro, seguramente solo había ido a acompañar a Rose.

Pero Ron ya estaba en el vestuario. Se quedó parado cuando vio a Malfoy empujando a Harry contra la pared. Había llegado tarde. Maldito hurón, no había cambiado, acorralando a Harry cuando estaba solo. Cobarde.

- Para mi no fue suficiente, Potter. Pero veo que tú también tienes ganas de repetir.- Se separó un poco, solo lo justo para que su mano tanteara la abultada entrepierna. Aprovechó que Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca, para probar esos deseados labios. Le supieron a gloria, a victoria de quiditch. Las lenguas chocaban con violencia, pero perfectamente sincronizadas. Cumplía con las ansias y expectativas de un primer beso, pero también con la experiencia y el conocimiento de los besos de antiguos amantes. Sus bocas no se separaban, respirando la una en la otra, como si se fueran a ahogar al separarse. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente. Harry, extasiado se agarró a los mechones de pelo de Malfoy, deshaciendo la cola, sintiendo el sedoso tacto bajo sus dedos. Demasiado fino, demasiado largo. No era el pelo su pelirrojo, y no estaba bien sentirse así, porque con Ron nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso. Se sentía totalmente entregado, en cuerpo y alma, mucho más que la otra vez, al ser poseído. Su fidelidad Gryffindor le hizo deshacer el mejor beso de su vida.

- No! Ron!- Apartó a Malfoy bruscamente, recuperando su espacio.- Estará a punto de venir.

- El otro día no pensabas en la comadreja, cuando gritaste mi nombre.- Draco estaba furioso. Había sido llevado cerca del éxtasis con tan solo un beso. El beso. El mejor beso de su vida y acababa despreciado. Pero a un Malfoy no se le desprecia.- Es la última vez que me rechazas, Potter. Recuerda que no fui yo quién te fue a buscar.

Ron hubiese valorado el gesto de Harry, sino hubiese entrado en shock. Lo había perdido. Lo supo en cuanto vio la pasión que destilaba el beso. El cabrón de Malfoy había ganado, pero había que reconocer que jugaba muy bien. Solo esperaba que no hiciese daño a su amigo, o pagaría las consecuencias. George y él se ocuparían de ello.

Los chicos salieron de las duchas, desnudos y mojados. Alegres, por la victoria, y simplemente por estar juntos. No se dieron cuenta de la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, absortos en ellos mismos. Se vistieron y se disponían a celebrar su pequeño triunfo cuando se dieron cuenta de que se había acabado la fiesta.

- Nos vamos Scorpius. Potter.- Malfoy salió disparado, tenía ganas de llegar a la mansión y romper algo. Su hijo le siguió, obediente, lanzando una última mirada a su amigo. En la puerta se encontraron con Ron. Si las miradas hubiesen sido maldiciones estarían los tres tirados en el suelo, Scorpius de rebote.

- Tío Ron¿estás bien? tienes muy mala cara.

Ron ni siquiera miró a Harry, al entrar en el vestuario. No estaba enfadado, entendía la situación, a él también se le había ido un poco la mano, la otra noche, con John. Pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, despechado. En primer lugar se trataba de Malfoy. Había que reconocer su belleza, aunque el tipo pijo no estuviese dentro de sus preferencias. Pero guapo o no, era Malfoy. Habían sido enemigos durante años, le habían criticado, se habían reído de él juntos y le habían hecho más trastadas que a Peeves. Pero lo que más le dolía era que nunca se había sentido así en brazos de Harry. Era como si todos esos años de enfrentamientos hubiesen ardido en un apasionado beso. También él se había quemado en esa hoguera.

- Estoy bien. ¿Te vienes a La Madriguera con nosotros? tus hermanos ya están allí, y mañana comemos todos juntos.

- ¿Puedo papá?- Su padre asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra.- Genial! Podremos jugar un partido todos juntos! Voy a buscar a Rose!

- Nunca tienes bastante¿eh?- Miró a Harry, y le inspiró pena verlo sentado en el banco, con esa cara de desolación que tanto conocía. Pero esta vez no le tocaba a él consolarlo. Ya tenía bastante con recoger los trozos de su propio corazón. – Nos vemos mañana, Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no elevó la mirada. Se quedó solo, sentado en el banco del vestuario, pensando. Siempre tomaba decisiones preocupándose de cómo afectarían a su alrededor. Y casi siempre acababa haciendo algo que dañaba a los que más quería. No podía seguir soportando la responsabilidad que él mismo se había adjudicado. Necesitaba un cambio. Debía hablar con Ron, con Ginny, con sus hijos. Luego, una vez liberado del peso, iría a buscar a Malfoy. Para liberarse también. Pero no sabía si del chantaje o de la presión que sentía en el pecho desde que se había separado de sus labios. Intuía que no podría volver a respirar con normalidad hasta que lo viese de nuevo. Definitivamente, su vida necesitaba un cambio.

**Continuará...**


	5. Descubiertos, de nuevo

**La tienda de los Deseos**

**Capítulo 5. ****Descubiertos, de nuevo.**

Los gritos del partido se oían en el comedor de La Madriguera. El golpe del día anterior fue una buena excusa para no jugar con los chicos. Su madre le obligó a tomar otra repugnante poción, pero pudo quedarse dentro a esperar a Harry. Necesitaba hablar con él. No había podido dormir esa noche reviviendo el maldito beso que la serpiente había robado a su amante. Robado. Eso parecía. Pero no podía evadir el deseo que destilaban sus cuerpos, reconociéndose, atrayéndose. Verlos besarse era como verlos pelearse en Hogwarts, poniendo el alma en ello, irreconciliables, enemigos hasta la muerte. ¿Serían iguales en el amor?

Ron había estado un año aguantando los celos de Harry, y ahora por fin sabía lo que era sentirlos en carne propia. Dolía. Pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo torturándose con esas imágenes. Sabía que su amante estaba atrapado entre lo que Malfoy le había hecho sentir, y lo que sentía por él. Porque Harry le quería, de eso no había duda. Pero no se quemaba por dentro cuando Ron le besaba. No podía competir contra años de obsesión enfermiza. Había pensado en ello toda la noche, y ahora veía su rivalidad desde otro punto de vista. Él también odiaba a la serpiente, pero nunca lo había buscado con la mirada, como lo buscaba Harry por el comedor, en las clases, por el castillo. Cuando la guerra terminó, le seguían brillando los ojos cuando Draco Malfoy salía en alguna noticia. Ron había sido una constante en la vida del chico de oro, su amigo, su hermano, su amante. Pero era el príncipe de plata el que se llevaba el primer premio. Bueno, podía aceptarlo, pero no perdería el premio de consolación.

La chimenea se encendió. Harry apareció, y se quedó de pie, mirando a Ron. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojos y enmarcados con profundas ojeras. Tampoco él había dormido mucho.

- Están todos fuera, mirando el partido. Ginny no ha llegado todavía. Ayer vi cómo te besabas con Malfoy.

Harry perdió el color. Pero había decidido arreglar las cosas. Se sentó frente a Ron y le contó que había accedido al chantaje de Malfoy. Le había pedido a él como pago por su silencio. Y había pagado.

- Pero nunca más, Ron. Hoy hablaré con Ginny. Ya no tendrá ningún poder sobre mí.

- Seguirá teniendo poder sobre ti. Siempre lo ha tenido. – Harry lo miró sin entender.- Primero os unía el odio. Pero ahora que te ha tenido, la unión será más fuerte. El amor siempre es más fuerte, recuerda a Dumbledore. No me mires así. Dime que no lo deseas. Dime que no te has pasado la noche pensando en unir tus labios con su boca. En volver a sentir lo que te hizo sentir ayer. – Ron acercó su silla y acarició a Harry, borrando las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara. – Lo entiendo, está bien. Duele, pero lo entiendo. Por Merlín, Harry, con el puto príncipe de las serpientes.

Los dos rieron, y Ron aprovechó para besar a Harry, posesivamente, sintiendo que sus derechos sobre su amigo se le escapaban de los dedos. Le susurró al oído:

- Sólo prométeme que no faltarás a nuestra cita, cada uno de septiembre. Aún cuando los chicos no vayan a Hogwarts. - Su mano bajó hacia la entrepierna de Harry, notando que el beso y la promesa le habían excitado. Bien, que tuviese claro que lo haría suyo al menos una vez al año.

- Fóllame ahora, Ron.- Harry estaba poco hablador. No hacían falta más palabras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se metieron en el escobero. Ron atrapó a Harry contra la pared y lo besó violentamente, encendido por la situación y la orden de Harry, que pensaba cumplir con mucho gusto. Besó su cuello con ansia, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la camiseta, estimulando los pezones, endureciéndolos con su tacto. Su lengua siguió el trabajo, jugando con los duros botones, mientras con una mano acariciaba el vientre, y con la otra desabrochaba los pantalones. Al sentir la dureza que se escondía bajo ellos, los deslizó hasta el suelo y sin poder esperar se arrodilló para sentirlo en su boca. Harry se estremeció al sentir la lengua de su amante deslizarse suavemente sobre su erección. Quería más contacto, lo necesitaba, y así se lo dio a entender empujando sus caderas. Ron notó la urgencia, y sonriendo, se introdujo todo el miembro en la boca, succionando y logrando que un gemido escapara de la boca de su amante. Escucharlo le encendió más, y aceleró el ritmo, mientras con una mano sujetaba la base y con la otra acariciaba su entrada, suavemente, sin empujar.

Harry intentó marcar el ritmo, sujetando la cabeza pelirroja, indicándole lo que necesitaba. Pero Ron no se sentía complaciente. Quería tener el control, quería sentir que todavía tenía algo de poder sobre su amante. Se incorporó y, mirando esos ojos verdes nublados de deseo, le ordenó girarse y apoyarse contra la pared.

- Ahora te voy a follar, Harry. ¿No es lo que querías?

Contentándose con un gemido como respuesta, Ron lo ensartó, con la sola lubricación de su propia humedad.

Harry gritó.

* * *

A Ginny se le cayeron las maletas que hacía levitar. Por un momento pensó que su marido estaba en peligro. ¿Estaría herido¿De donde venían los gemidos? Se acercó al escobero y su estómago entendió antes que ella que los sonidos que emitía Harry no eran de dolor, precisamente. ¿Se estaría masturbando? Vaya, y luego a ella ni caso. Aunque ni falta que le hacía ahora, claro. El shock vino cuando escuchó cómo alentaba a su amante. Bien. Ahora lo entendía. Había sospechado, claro. Sabía que su hermano, casualmente, también tenía problemas en su matrimonio. Pero esperaba que sus sospechas no fuesen reales. Hermione era su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle esto? Pues se iban a enterar los dos. Su mano se acercó al pomo de la puerta.

- Ginny.

Se giró, mirando a su amiga sin comprender. Si ella no era¿a quién se estaba follando Harry¿A Fleur?

- No abras. Vamos, ven conmigo.- Hermione había visto a su marido entrar en el escobero con Harry. Sabía que no estarían hablando, después del beso que había presenciado. No podía permitir que su amiga montase un espectáculo, estando los niños delante. Cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó a la antigua habitación de Ron, donde dormían sus hijos ahora. Sabía que sería duro, pero ella le ayudaría a superarlo.

- Tú lo sabías.- No era una pregunta. – Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada. Pensaba que en estos años habías llegado a considerarme tu mejor amiga, más cercana que Harry. Pero veo que no.

- No dependía solo de mi, Ginny. Decírtelo era decisión de Harry. No quería hacerte daño. Tenía miedo de que te enfadaras con tu hermano y temía acabar dañando a toda la familia.

- ¿Mi hermano¿Mi hermano sabe que Harry se folla a su mujercita?

- ¿Qué Harry se folla a quien? Harry se está follando a tu hermano!

- ¿A Bill?

- A Ron, joder! Mi marido lleva un año metiéndosela por el culo a Harry!

Hermione se calló de golpe. Para querer ayudar a su amiga, no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Pero no había podido aguantar la ingenuidad de Ginny. Ella hacía tiempo que tenía que aguantar y callar. Pues había hablado. Y gritado.

Ginny intentaba procesar la noticia. Harry. Ron. Follando. Lo primero era aceptar que su marido se tiraba a otro hombre. Vale. Al menos no era con la francesita medio veela. Pero¿su hermano? No era justo. Reviviendo su trauma de la infancia, pensó que siempre acababa compartiéndolo todo con sus hermanos. Eso tenía gracia. Al mirar la cara de congoja de su amiga, la tensión del momento le explotó en la boca, rompiendo a reír.

Las dos acabaron llorando de risa, tiradas en la cama sujetándose los estómagos, que dolían de los espasmos. Miraban las dos al techo, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos, por miedo a seguir riendo.

- Lástima que nos gusten los hombres, sino nos podríamos consolar mutuamente.

- Bueno, Ginny, yo ya tengo a quién me consuele.

- ¿Tienes un amante?

- Hace dos años. Ron lo sabe. Tenemos una especie de acuerdo, por los niños.

- Vaya, no me cuentas nada.

- Ron es tu hermano. No sabía cómo reaccionarías. Por cierto, te recomiendo buscarte uno. Es como faltar un día al trabajo, o comerte un trozo de chocolate cuando estás de dieta. Rompe la rutina. Y de qué modo. – Miró la cara de su amiga. Cómo conocía a Ginny. – Tú ya tienes un amante.

- No! Bueno, si. Bueno, nada fijo. Pero cuando viajo, ya sabes. Tanto jugador de quiditch fuerte y musculoso. Y tengo que entrevistarlos en los vestidores, Hermy. – Las dos rieron otro rato. Buena manera de enfrentarse a los problemas.

- Vaya con la pequeña de la familia. Y yo que sufría por ti. Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. Hasta me das envidia. Yo casi he perdido ya la pasión. - En dos años la relación con su amante empezaba a parecer un matrimonio, por la monotonía.

- Pues acompáñame en un viaje. Nos lo pasaríamos bien. ¿Te imaginas?

Ron abrió la puerta y las encontró riendo, tiradas en la cama. Harry asomó detrás.

- Ginny! has vuelto!

Pero el verlos a los dos juntos, azorados, aumentó las risas de las mujeres, que empezaban a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

La comida de domingo de La Madriguera estuvo muy animada, como siempre. Albus estaba perseguiendo a James, por haber insultado a Scorpius. Rose animaba a Al, y Hugo y Lily a James. Ted y Victoire habían desaparecido disimuladamente. Solo Molly hacía caso a los chicos, gritando a James que parara de correr. James siempre tenía la culpa.

Arthur estaba ocupado discutiendo con Percy asuntos del ministerio. George se reía de Bill, que había perdido la apuesta, Percy se estaba tomando una poción de su invención, que había deslizado en su bebida. La tarde sería interesante. Harry estaba callado, concentrado en el pie de Ron, que jugaba peligrosamente con sus piernas. Tenía miedo de que Ginny se diera cuenta. Pero no había peligro. Ginny y Hermione llenaban mágicamente sus vasos, después de cada brindis. Y tenían mucho por qué brindar. Fleur las miraba despectivamente desde su aura de veela.

* * *

Las manos de Draco se perdían por entre la ropa de su amante. Estaba muy caliente. Necesitaba sexo. Ya.

Pero fue interrumpido en sus avances.

- Amo Draco. Tiene visita.

- He dicho sin interrupciones.

- Lo sé, amo. Pero es el señor Potter, y usted…

- Que suba al despacho.

El elfo desapareció, y Draco se recompuso rápidamente la ropa.

- Pensaba que Scorpius no estaba hoy.- Blaise abrochó su pantalón.

- Y no está.

- ¿Y a qué viene Potter?

- Ahora lo sabremos.

- Lo sabrás tú, yo te espero en tu cuarto.

- Tú no te vas de aquí.- Draco no estaba dispuesto a aceptar las disculpas que Potter seguramente había venido a darle. No, al menos, hasta que le repasara por la cara que él también tenía amantes.

- Si crees que…

Volvieron a ser interrumpidos.

- Potter, pasa. – Malfoy disfrutó del cambio de expresión de la cara de Harry. Primero sorpresa al ver que no estaban solos. ¿Quizá decepción? Cuando reconoció a Blaise su gesto cambió a defensivo. Pero sin duda, sus ojos se cerraban por la presión de los celos. Una presión que salía del estómago, dejando mal sabor de boca, y un insistente malestar en el pecho. Lo había sentido el día anterior.- ¿Qué te trae a mi casa?

Harry saludó a Blaise con la cabeza, y recibió un gesto igual a cambio. No se gustaban. Eso estaba claro.

- Quería hablar contigo, Malfoy.

- Pues habla, Potter, no tengo toda la noche, tenía algo entre manos.- Draco lo vio más claro. Ahora, casi cerraba los ojos. Que dulce sabía la venganza.

- Me gustaría hacerlo en privado, si es posible.

- Blaise, espérame en mi habitación. – Miró a su sorprendido amante, que se dirigió bruscamente hacia la puerta.

- No tardes, Draco.- Puso intención en sus palabras, queriendo marcar territorio.

- Bueno, Potter, ya estamos solos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Su propuesta sonó sugerente. Ahora que lo había hecho sufrir ya no estaba tan enfadado.

- He hablado con mi mujer. Lo sabe todo. – Tenía ganas de acabar, y dejar que Malfoy se follase a su serpiente. Y pensar que había venido con la intención…

- La vas a dejar.- La noticia impactó a Malfoy. Iba a dejar a la pelirroja por él. Sus intenciones no eran tan… duraderas. Aunque la idea de tener habitualmente a Potter en su cama no le desagradaba. No, no le desagradaba nada.

- Eso no te incumbe. Lo único que debes saber es que ya no tienes poder sobre mí. Ginny sabe lo de Ron.

- ¿Y a mi qué me importan las comadrejas?- Estaba irritado. Desconcertado e irritado. ¿Qué no tenía poder sobre él¿Y la escenita con Blaise?

- A ti no te importa nadie más que tú, Malfoy. Pero conmigo has acabado. Ya no me puedes hacer chantaje.

- ¿Chantaje¿De qué hablas, Potter¿Crees que necesito tu dinero de funcionario¿Con mi fortuna familiar?

- ¿Mi dinero? – Harry tembló, algo no cuadraba.- No era eso lo que me pediste. El otro día. Tu silencio. Yo ofrecí. Tú… - Mierda. Empezaba a comprender al ver la cara de Malfoy. Mierda.

- ¿Crees que te follé a cambio de no irle a tu mujer con el cuento de que te follas a su hermano? Para que luego hablen de las serpientes. Jodido Gryffindor. Con tu honor por delante y vendes tu cuerpo. Yo no caería tan bajo como tú, ni siquiera propondría una cosa así. Pero, claro soy Slytherin¿no? Esperabas que me aprovechase de la situación. Me voy con uno de mi especie. Al menos sé que puedo esperar de él.

Draco cerró la puerta del despacho con violencia y se dirigió a su habitación. Maldito Potter. Siempre juzgándolo. ¿Cómo había podido pensar eso? No es que no hubiese chantajeado a nadie. Con el sexo también había utilizado… Pero eso no era justificación para que pensara mal de él. Ahora entendía, su reticencia a dejarse ir, a gemir, a gritar. Pero lo había hecho. Había disfrutado. Se paró en medio de la escalera, pensando en ello. Potter pensaba que estaba pagando con su cuerpo, y aún así se había puesto a mil bajo sus manos. Y luego estaba el beso. El Beso. Lo que le había hecho sentir con su boca no se podía fingir. Le deseaba. Tratándose de un Gryffindor posiblemente algo más que a su cuerpo. Se estaba poniendo cachondo. Suerte que Blaise le esperaba en la habitación.

* * *

- Ya está. No he tardado mucho¿verdad? – Debía ser amable si quería follar. Su amante no parecía muy contento.

- ¿Qué te llevas entre manos con Potter?- Blaise estaba irritado. No le gustaba esperar, y menos sabiendo que Draco lo había dejado por El Salvador.

- El otro día lo tuve entre las manos. El muy idiota se me ofreció. Un día, en la tienda de las comadrejas, pillé a su amigo del alma con su polla en la boca. Quería pagar su silencio. Así que me cobré.- No le iba a contar toda la verdad. Un Malfoy nunca se descubre, y más si habían sentimientos de por medio.

- ¿Y vas a volver a cobrarte? – Blaise sabía que Draco estaba obsesionado con Potter. Quizá ahora que lo había conseguido se cansaba de hablar de él. Quizá.

- Quizá.- No había opción. Pero si la hubiese, la usaría.

- Tú nunca repites. – Malo. Si Draco dudaba es que lo haría.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Nosotros llevamos años acostándonos.

- Si me vas a comparar con Potter, será mejor que te busques otro amante. Yo no me mezclo con leones.

* * *

Blaise dejó a Draco boquiabierto y dejó la habitación, camino de la chimenea del comedor. Nunca lo había dejado a medias, pero él había empezado, dejándolo por Potter. Esto no iba a quedar así. Al día siguiente iría de compras. Bajando la escalera se encontró con el señor de la casa.

- Señor Malfoy.- No estaba de humor para conversaciones, siguió bajando, pensando en su plan.

- Blaise. – Lucius no se extrañó del humor del amante de su hijo. Draco habría hecho de las suyas. No le iba la monogamia, y no sabía ser discreto. Entró en el despacho de su hijo, esperando que le aclarase el asunto.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Señor Malfoy?- Harry se había quedado sentado, pensando que Draco volvería. No podían dejarlo así. Había sido un malentendido. Y ahora enviaba a su padre para echarlo.

- Scorpius no está. ¿Ha venido Albus?- Quería conocer al Potter Slytherin. Su nieto le había hablado mucho de él, eran muy buenos amigos. Eso era bueno para su nieto. Sus alianzas después de la guerra habían menguado. Ni dentro de su casa en Hogwarts el apellido Malfoy tenía muchos aliados. Pero Potter era un apellido respetable. Y Albus había protegido a Scorpius en varias ocasiones. Eso le congraciaba con los Potter. Para un Malfoy la familia es lo primero, y él tenía predilección por su nieto.

- No, estaba esperando a su hijo. Pero creo que no va a venir. Será mejor que me vaya. – Harry se encontraba extraño con el señor Malfoy. Lo había visto en el juicio, y algunas veces en el ministerio, pero no había cruzado ninguna palabra. Solo un casual reconocimiento con la cabeza. No podía olvidar lo que había sido y lo que había hecho. Pero era el abuelo de Scorpius.

- No, quédate. Está solo en su habitación, voy a mandar que lo avisen.- _Zabini enfadado. Potter solo en el despacho. Aquí ha pasado algo. _

- No lo moleste, señor Malfoy. Hablaremos otro día, cuando traiga a Albus.

- Como gustes. Te acompaño.- _Si Draco estropea la amistad de Scorpius le lanzo un AK. Total, ya tengo descendencia, y con lo gay que me ha salido, no me dará más nietos._

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Descubiertos, otra vez

**Aviso:** SPOILERS HD. SLASH, relación chico-chico.

**NdA:** Bueno, chica/os, se acabó. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado. Disculpad si la historia no ha ido como esperabais. Sé que la cosa empezó de una manera, y ha acabado de otra muy distinta. En mi defensa sólo puedo decir que los personajes no los creé yo, y me cuesta mucho controlarlos. Siempre se me andan desnudando y acaban liados con quien ellos quieren. Si no fuera por mi toque femenino, ni siquiera hablarían, irían directo al grano. Sobre todo un par que yo me se...

Ojalá hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, y espero que os guste el final. Gracias.

* * *

**  
La tienda de los Deseos**

**Capítulo 6. ****Descubiertos, otra vez.  
**

- O sea, que en el mismo día los dos hermanos Weasley habéis perdido a Harry Potter.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas, hermanito.

- Vamos, supéralo. Hay más peces en el mar. Esta noche nos vamos de marcha. ¡Los hermanos Weasley juntos de caza! Ya verás. Hablando de peces, mira que pedazo de salmón acaba de entrar. Ron, ves a enseñarle nuestra gama x.

- Olvídalo. Es un Slytherin. Iba a mi curso.

- No le hagas ascos a las serpientes. No sabes cómo se mueven. ¿Qué? Yo lo pruebo todo. Te hace señas. Se amable, los Sly son los que más dinero gastan en la tienda.

- Weasley.

- Zabini.

- Quiero hablar contigo. En un sitio privado, si es posible.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Ron tenía curiosidad. Apenas había visto a Zabini un par de veces en el andén, y nunca cerca de Malfoy. Pero estaba claro que si el Slytherin quería hablar con él precisamente en ese momento, no era por casualidad. El hurón estaría por medio.

- A ti también te incumbe, así que si quieres escuchar, danos un poco de privacidad, si es posible.

- Está bien, arriba tenemos un pequeño apartamento.

Ron le hizo una seña a su hermano, y guió a Blaise hacia las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba. George se quedó en la tienda, pensando en que realmente su hermanito iba rápido. Lo bien que se lo iban a pasar los dos, ahora que estaba libre…

- Tú dirás, Zabini. – Ron lo llevó a su habitación, en la que cada vez más a menudo se quedaba a dormir.

- Potter se ha tirado a Malfoy.

- Ya lo sabía. ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Estoy con Malfoy. Tú estás con Potter. He pensado que deberíamos hacer algo.- No había contado con la actitud de Weasley. No solo lo sabía, sino que parecía no importarle. Pensaba que los leones se involucraban sentimentalmente con sus parejas.

- Yo ya no estoy con Potter, Zabini. Lo que haga Harry no es problema mío. Si quieres preocuparte por lo que haga Malfoy allá tú, pero no me involucres en tus conspiraciones de serpiente.

- ¿Realmente no te importa que estén juntos?- Zabini se veía perdido, no lograría el apoyo que había venido a buscar. Ni tan solo tenía un plan, había pensado que el celoso pelirrojo se ocuparía de separar al héroe de su Draco.

- Mira, yo no se qué tienes con Malfoy, pero si yo fuera tú, me iría olvidando de él. ¿Los has visto juntos?

- Si. Bueno, no. ¿A que te refieres?

- Tú mismo. ¿Recuerdas cómo se buscaban en Hogwarts¿Cómo estaban siempre pendientes el uno del otro¿Crees que puedes competir contra eso? Porque yo no puedo.

- ¿Te has rendido sin luchar? Creía que los leones érais más valientes.- Blaise quería retar al pelirrojo. Sin su ayuda no conseguiría nada. Hacía años que sabía de la obsesión de Draco por Potter. Precisamente por eso quería separarlos.

- Pero también fieles. Y sé lo que Harry siente por Malfoy, aunque me duela. ¿Eres tú capaz de hacer sacrificios por amor?

- ¿Amor? Draco no sabe lo que es amor. Llevo años a su lado, lo sé. Ha tenido amantes ocasionales, pero siempre ha vuelto a mí. Esta vez no será diferente.

- ¿Tú crees? – Ron se acercó al Slytherin, que le retaba desde la otra punta de la habitación. Le empezaba a resultar molesta su actitud. – Ya veremos entonces, pero yo de ti no me haría demasiadas ilusiones. Parece que vas a perder un amante, Zabini. ¿El hurón es bueno en la cama? Porque seguro que no lo quieres por el dinero. Esta camisa es muy cara. – Sus dedos acariciaron la ristra de botones de nácar que adornaban la camisa de seda, comprobando su tacto. - ¿O acaso te la ha regalado él¿Te ganas regalos tan caros?

- Yo compro mi propia ropa, Weasley. Y no admito menos de lo mejor. Por eso quiero a Draco en mi cama. Parece que tú te has quitado de encima demasiado rápido a Potter, el héroe no debe ser tan bueno.- Sus palabras fueron bruscas, y su actitud arrogante se notaba en su gesto, severo. Pero no apartó la mano que acariciaba su camisa.

- Cómo se comporte Harry en mi cama es asunto mío, Zabini. Pero si interesa te diré que no tengo demasiada experiencia con otros hombres como para poder comparar. A lo mejor debería probar a Malfoy, si tan bueno es.

- Bueno, en realidad Malfoy… ¡No te importa cómo sea en la cama! Y si no vas a hacer nada al respecto me voy. – Ahora sí se apartó de la mano que jugaba con el borde de su camisa. Estaba irritado. No había conseguido nada del amante de Potter, y casi había confesado que el sexo con Draco no era nada especial. Pero era suyo, y tenía derecho a defender sus cosas.

- Algo sí que voy a hacer, Zabini. Lo único que me queda. – Se volvió a acercar, metiendo esta vez los dedos en los huecos entre los botones, logrando acariciar tímidamente algo de piel. – Venganza.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la cara camisa, y tiraron de ella, atrayendo al sorprendido Slytherin hacia él. Sus labios se abalanzaron sobre la boca de Blaise, que permitió la incursión, demasiado estupefacto como para rechazar al pelirrojo. Las cosas no le habían salido como había planeado, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que acabarían así. Se dejó besar y lamer, ofreció sus labios, su cuello, su pecho que pronto estuvo desnudo a expensas de esa boca que le hacía olvidar a Draco. Porque Draco no lo había lamido nunca así. Con desesperación, con ansia. Aunque fueran ansias de venganza. Hacía demasiado que no disfrutaba de una buena sesión de sexo, como para rechazar lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Y como preámbulo estaba siendo muy bueno. Qué demonios. A disfrutar. Venganza.

Ron notó como era despojado de su camiseta. Bien, al fin había bajado sus barreras. Decidió que ese avance le daba autorización para seguir, así que se arrodilló, dispuesto a ampliar su experiencia sexual. Solo había estado con Harry, a excepción de un inocente toqueteo con John. Pero ahora estaba dispuesto a probar otros sabores.

Los labios y la lengua del pelirrojo lo estaban excitando como nunca lo había estado, antes de la penetración. Con Draco se excitaba tan solo de anticiparse a lo que venía, que normalmente era rudo y exigente. Pocas veces le había hecho un trabajo oral, y decididamente ninguno tan bueno como el que estaba disfrutando. Había oído que los Gryffindor tenían fama de buenos amantes, y ahora sabía el porqué. Se preocupaban del placer de su pareja. Él también se preocupaba, no era tan egoísta como Draco, pero no a este nivel. Decididamente el pelirrojo se estaba ocupando de su placer, lamiendo toda su erección, acariciando sus testículos¿lamiéndolos? Eso estaba bien. Se subió a la mesa donde había acabado apoyado, y abrió las piernas, completamente rendido al placer que le estaban regalando.

La visión que se le ofrecía excitó a Ron, dispuesto a jugar a juegos que antes eran vetados para él. Siguió lamiendo la dura erección, y se atrevió a bajar más, sosteniendo con sus manos las piernas de Blaise, manteniéndolas abiertas, totalmente expuesto para él. Jugó con la lengua alrededor de su entrada, y al no recibir la negativa a la que estaba acostumbrado, se decidió a probar con su boca la abertura que hoy no se le negaría. Lamió con suaves golpes, humedeciendo la zona, y animado por los gemidos del castaño introdujo la lengua, jugando con la entrada.

- ¡Joder, Weasley¡Fóllame ya!- Blaise no estaba acostumbrado a tanta preparación. Aunque podría acostumbrarse. Fácilmente.

- ¿Ansioso? – Ron se puso de pie y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, reculando hacia la cama, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos de color miel que lo observaban con deseo. Una vez desnudo se empezó a acariciar, viendo que el castaño ni se había movido. Le esperó sentado en la cama, recostado sobre la pared. - ¿Quieres esto? Pues ven. Vamos a ver cómo se mueve una serpiente.

Blaise no tardó en sentarse sobre Ron, que le separaba las nalgas, dispuesto a recibirlo. Inició un lento movimiento, ayudado por las manos del pelirrojo, que no se habían retirado del suave trasero. Su erección se frotaba contra el duro estómago de Ron, y aceleró sus movimientos, buscando más fricción, por delante y por detrás.

- Zabini.- Podía notar cómo se acercaba al orgasmo. Él mismo estaba a punto. Decididamente la serpiente se movía de vicio.

- ¿Si?

- Véngate del hurón.

Las palabras surgieron efecto en el castaño, que se corrió al instante. Su gemido y la sensación de humedad en el estómago de Ron hicieron el resto. Se quedaron uno sobre el otro, sin saber realmente qué decir.

- Ha sido una buena venganza. Creo que realmente no hay nada más que hacer¿no, Weasley?- Blaise quería rendirse. Estaba cansado de sufrir por Draco. Y había comprobado que el sexo podía ser mejor. Definitivamente mejor.

- Si quieres seguir vengándote ya sabes, puedo cumplir tus deseos. Solo llámame por mi nombre, Blaise.

* * *

- ¡Tío George! 

- ¡Al! Te esperaba. Tengo tu cargamento para este curso. Veo vienes acompañado. Tú debes ser Scorpius. Por fin te conozco, Al siempre está hablando de ti.

- Encantado señor Weasley.

- Venga, no me digas que Al no te ha hablado de su tío, el perturbador de la paz familiar. Nada de formulismos, soy alérgico.

- En realidad hemos venido a hablar contigo. Necesito tu ayuda. – Al se giró al notar que Scorpius le tiraba del brazo para llamar su atención. El tío Ron bajaba por las escaleras, seguido de un hombre. – No pasa nada, mi tío no se chivará.

- Ese es el padre de Zabini. Si me ve aquí mi padre se entera, son amigos.- Los dos chicos miraron implorando a George.

- Está bien, par de serpientes. Pasad al despacho.- Se acercó a su hermano, que no se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos. – Ocúpate tú ahora de la tienda, es mi turno.

- ¿Un asunto ineludible?- Ron sabía de los asuntos de su hermano. Requerían discreción.

- Más o menos.

George se dirigió a su despacho, pensando en que el asunto ciertamente requería discreción. Los chicos parecían muy nerviosos. Alguna habrían montado. Al menos habían recurrido a la persona con más experiencia en estos asuntos.

- Venga, chicos. Soy todo oídos.

Al rió ante la ocurrencia, acostumbrado al humor negro de su tío. Scorpius se quedó cohibido, sin atreverse a reír, pero el codazo de su amigo le sacó una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Te acuerdas de que ayer te conté los planes que tenía para el fin del verano?

- Si. ¿Y tú recuerdas lo que te dije sobre pasar las vacaciones con un mortífago?

- Mi abuelo no es un mortífago.- No iba a permitir que nadie hablase mal de su familia. Aunque fuera el tío favorito de Al.

- Lo fue. – George no quería enfrentarse al amigo de su sobrino. Pero había cosas que sencillamente no se podían encubrir.

- Pero ya no. Y quiere olvidar esa época. Pero personas como usted…- Se calló al notar el brazo de Albus sobre su hombro, acercándole a él.

- Ese no es tema. Sabes que papá olvidó hace tiempo. Además, ni siquiera he llegado a decirle que nos llevarían sus abuelos. Hace días le insinué que quería ir a Francia con Scorpius, y no le pareció mal. Pero hoy ha cambiado de opinión. De golpe. Y ni siquiera me deja ir ya a su casa! Tienes que hablar con él, tío George. Nunca nos vemos fuera de Hogwarts. Ahora que empezaban a cambiar las cosas…

- Tengo una pequeña idea de lo que ha podido pasar. – George se compadeció de los chicos. Se notaba que para ellos realmente era importante estar juntos. Desde el primer curso de Al había sido así, pese a los comentarios de la familia en contra de esa amistad. Era lo único en que el calmado chico se había rebelado. Y ahora sabía que el cariño era mutuo. Se había percatado de cómo el contacto de su sobrino había apaciguado al rubio. Él sabía lo que era estar separado de alguien con quien existía esa compenetración. Al menos para ellos la separación era evitable.

Se dirigió un momento al almacén y cuando volvió los chicos aún no se habían movido, nerviosos, sin saber si les ayudaría. La mano de Al seguía sobre el hombro de Scorpius.

- Os ayudaré. Pero si sale mal, os veréis en problemas.

- Estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos. De todos modos ya no nos dejan vernos. – Al respondió sin consultar con su amigo. Una mano se posó sobre su cintura, reafirmando su decisión.

- Vosotros mismos. El problema es el enfrentamiento entre vuestros padres. Si ellos no superan su antigua discordia, no os dejarán estar juntos. Yo no puedo hablar con tu padre, Al, seguramente sería peor. Pero con este artilugio de mi invención, podréis obligarlos a que hablen entre ellos. Es la única opción que se me ocurre.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer¿No será peligroso? Esa caja tiene el color prohibido para menores. ¿Podremos manejarlo?

- No te preocupes, es muy fácil.- Abrió la cajita roja y extrajo un pequeño círculo de un material flexible.- Sólo tenéis que encerrarlos en una habitación y poner esto en el pomo, por fuera. La puerta no se volverá a abrir hasta que… digamos que hasta que haya armonía en la habitación.

- ¿Y si no hacen las paces? – Scorpius conocía el orgullo de su padre. Si el señor Potter no daba el primer paso, él no se rebajaría a darlo.

- Tranquilo, lo harán. Harry se olerá algo, ya conoce el hechizo. Sabrá lo que tiene que hacer. Pero seguramente se olerá que habéis sido vosotros. Os castigarán, seguro. ¿Estáis dispuestos a asumirlo?

- Si al final podemos estar juntos, valdrá la pena soportar cualquier castigo. ¿Merecían la pena tus travesuras, aunque os descubrieran y os castigaran?

- Siempre. – Se acercó a su sobrino.- Anda, ven.- Abrazó al chico, rememorando las numerosas travesuras y todas las veces que los habían pillado. Sí, habían merecido la pena. Cada una. Alborotó el pelo rubio del chico que les miraba prudentemente apartado. – Venga, par de serpientes. Haced honor a vuestra casa y actuad sigilosamente, que no os pillen.- Le entregó la cajita a Albus, y los acompañó a la salida.

- ¡Al!. ¿Estabas aquí y no me has avisado? Hola Scorpius. Vaya George, ya veo los asuntos que tenías entre manos. ¿Introduciendo material en Hogwarts?

- Ya sabes que los chicos nos hacen mucha publicidad. Pero ni una palabra a Harry, sabes que no le gusta.

- Sí, tío Ron, no le digas a papá que me has visto aquí, por favor.

- Yo no he visto nada. Tranquilos, cubriremos vuestros verdes traseros.

- Gracias, tío Ron. Tío George…

- Ya se, mantenedme informados. Adiós chicos! Este par me recuerdan a mí. A mí y a Fred. ¿Ron, me escuchas?

- George. ¿La cajita que lleva Albus es roja?

- Esto¿no?

- ¡¿Le has dado un producto de la gama X a nuestro sobrino¡¿A su edad?!

- No es para él, Ron. Tranquilo, le dará buen uso.

- No se porqué, pero viniendo de ti eso no me tranquiliza.

* * *

- ¡Papá, papá! .¡Ha llegado una lechuza del señor Malfoy! Nos invita a tomar el té esta tarde. Dice que tiene algo que hablar contigo. 

- ¡Te dije que no quería saber nada de esa familia, Al! - Sabía que su tono había sido muy brusco, pero saber de Draco le había irritado. No solía hablarle así a su hijo, y se arrepintió al instante. Entendió la reacción del chico, que cabizbajo le dio la espalda, para ocultar los ojos que empezaban a enrojecer. Quizá se había precipitado.- Aunque si se ha dignado a invitarnos, sería una incorrección no ir…

Albus sonrió, de espaldas a su padre. Había puesto la trampa, y el león había caído en ella.

* * *

Las llamas se encendieron, y Albus apareció entre ellas, sonriendo a Scorpius, que lo esperaba nervioso. 

- ¿Tienes la caja?

- Si, tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

No les dio tiempo de más. Las llamas escupieron a Harry, que estrechó la mano que le alcanzaba el amigo de su hijo, mientras buscaba con la vista por la habitación.

- Señor Potter, es un placer verlo de nuevo en nuestra casa.

- Harry, Scorpius.

- Sí, claro. Mi padre espera en el despacho. ¿Vamos?

Mientras subía iba subiendo por las escaleras, Harry se iba irritando cada vez más. El orgulloso de Malfoy ni siquiera se había dignado a recibirle. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de que había accedido a aceptar su invitación. El chico picó a la puerta y la abrió educadamente, cediéndole el paso. La puerta se cerró tras él, sin dar tiempo a que los chicos entraran. Pero no reparó en ello, se distrajo con la visión que tenía delante.

- ¡Potter¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí? – Draco Malfoy estaba sentado tras su escritorio, ordenadamente lleno de papeles. Su pecho asomaba bajo una sencilla camisa blanca, desabotonada. La sorpresa del encuentro no le dio opción a plantearse si estaba correctamente vestido para recibir visitas.

- Dímelo tú, Malfoy. Tú me has invitado.

- Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

- Me has enviado una lechuza esta mañana.

- No te he enviado nada, Potter.

- Albus dijo…- Ahora entendía porqué no le había enseñado el mensaje.- Disculpa entonces, ha sido un error que no se volverá a cometer. Me aseguraré ahora mismo de ello.- Se giró y se dispuso a salir, en busca de su hijo. – Abre la puerta Malfoy.

- Está abierta. Inténtalo con la varita, habrás levantado algún hechizo. ¡Aparta, no se abre¿Qué has hecho, Potter?

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- ¡Oh, mierda! Empezaba a sospechar porqué los chicos no habían entrado en el despacho. - ¡¡ALBUS!!. ¡¡ABRE AHORA MISMO LA PUERTA!!

- No seas ordinario Potter. No hace falta gritar. ¿Tú hijo está aquí?

- Si. Parece que nuestros hijos nos han encerrado. Debe ser un hechizo para que nos reconciliemos, o no se abrirá la puerta.

- No seas infantil, no existe un hechizo bloqueador de ese tipo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron nada en la academia?

- Pues ya me dirás que pasa, porque he probado varios contrahechizos y la puerta no se abre. Aunque... Mierda. No. No puede ser. Albus no haría algo así. Pero George…

- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa?

- Hay un producto Weasley que… Bueno, George lo inventó, y un día…

- ¡POTTER, dime de una vez que está pasando y qué hay que hacer para que se abra la puerta y pueda perderte de vista!.

- Follar.

- ¿QUE?

- Follar. Tenemos que follar. Aunque supongo que con corrernos vale. No lo se exactamente, porque cuando…

- ¿Estás loco?. ¿Pero qué clase de cosas inventa ese pervertido?

- Se trata de una gama nueva. Tienen cosas realmente interesantes. Pueden prolongar…

- Potter. Cállate o te juro que te mato y me follo tu cadáver para poder salir de aquí.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, Malfoy!. ¡Estoy harto de tu arrogancia! Primero me espías en la tienda. Luego piensas que vengo a seducirte y abusas de mí.

- ¿Abusar de ti? Te expresas muy mal, no sabía que los gemidos implicasen ninguna queja.

- ¿No, eso te parece?

- Potter. No te acerques.- Draco se dio cuenta de pronto de su atuendo, al ver la mirada verde de deseo, que se acercaba mientras su dueño acortaba distancias. Reculó hasta caer sobre el sofá.

- ¿Tienes miedo? No pasa nada, Malfoy. Esto no es abuso.

- ¡Esto es diferente, yo no quiero nada de ti!

- Pero yo creo que sí quieres. ¿Quieres perderme de vista? Entonces me necesitas, Malfoy. No veo a nadie más en la habitación a quien te puedas follar.

- ¡Potter, joder, aparta! – Empujó el cuerpo que se tendía sobre él, queriendo alejarlo, pero no lo logró. Quizá no había empujado lo suficiente. Pero es que una lengua empezaba a dibujar con saliva sobre su pecho, y eso le había debilitado. Un poco. – ¡Potter!- Su queja sonaba menos demandante. Debía ser por la presión del pecho del moreno sobre su entrepierna, que se había endurecido sin su permiso. Eso también debilitaba. Bastante. – Potter, aparta, de verdad.- Su ruego debió ser malinterpretado, a juzgar por la mano que abría su pantalón, liberando su erección. – ¡Joder! Potter.- El gemido que acompañó el ruego fue muy esclarecedor. Se había rendido.

Harry acariciaba al rubio sin tregua, negándole la opción de apartarlo. Se arrodilló en el sofá, con las piernas a ambos lados de uno de los muslos de Draco, empujándose sobre él, mostrándole lo rígido que estaba. Se apoyó sobre el delicioso pecho desnudo, y acercó su boca a la oreja del rubio.

- ¿Quieres acabar con esto, Malfoy¿quieres follarme rápidamente, para que pueda desaparecer de tu vista? O ya que estamos en ello¿prefieres jugar un poco? Porque mi boca está deseando jugar con la tuya, Draco.

No supo si fue la proposición de sexo, o escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios que él también deseaba besar. Ni le importó. Porque sus defensas cayeron totalmente. Quizá había sido la mano sobre su erección, o sentir el duro miembro del moreno restregándose contra su pierna. O simplemente el olor de su cuello, que le había perseguido desde el beso en el vestuario. Sin dudarlo más se lanzó hambriento sobre esa boca con la que llevaba días soñando despierto, sin poder dormir. Sentirlo fue mejor que los húmedos sueños que había tenido. Se devoraban el uno al otro, lamiendo lenguas, mordiendo labios, degustando sabores.

Después de un rato de la mejor lucha oral en la que se habían visto implicados los dos, se separaron, lo justo para recuperar el resuello.

- Potter, juega a lo que quieras. La puerta puede esperar. Pero yo no, mira cómo me has puesto. Se bueno conmigo. –

Harry bajó la mirada hacia la erección que todavía tenía en su mano, dura y palpitante.

- Estoy harto de ser bueno. Pero por suerte para ti soy un héroe. Si me lo pides correctamente podría complacerte.

- Por favor, Potter.- Draco rogaba lastimosamente, sintiendo su húmeda erección oprimida rudamente por la mano del moreno.

- No me llames así. Venga Draco, seguro que puedes ser más persuasivo.

- ¡Oh, joder! Harry, por favor. Métela en tu boca. O déjame follarte ya, pero no me tortures más.

- ¿Te parece esto una tortura? – Su mano seguía jugando con la erección del rubio, apretando la base para frenar su liberación. –No me convences. Dime ¿me has echado de menos, Draco ¿Te has tocado pensando en mi?- Sus caderas se mecían sobre la pierna, en una cadencia lujuriosa.

- No es justo, Potter. ¿Tu si que puedes¡Mm, está bien, Harry! Sí que he pensado en ti, te he deseado y me he tocado pensando en tu cuerpo y tus labios. Esto duele, por favor, Potter.

Harry decidió que ya había sufrido suficiente. Se levantó y se despojó de su ropa, liberando su erección, que también empezaba a doler. No se sentía así desde que era un adolescente. Se giró y se arrodilló en el suelo, de espaldas a Draco. Enseguida notó un cuerpo pegado a él. Unos labios buscaban su cuello, y unas manos acariciaban su pecho. Notó como el peso del cuerpo a su espalda lo empujaba hacia el suelo, pero se mantuvo erguido.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Harry. Harry. Por favor, lo deseas tanto como yo. Puedo notar cómo lo deseas.- Su mano tomó la erección de Harry, que gimió al sentir el contacto.

Se rindió y se dejó caer hacia el suelo, quedando ofrecido a su rubio, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Draco no perdió el tiempo, y tanteó la entrada con su erección, mojándola con su propia humedad. No usó más preparación.

- ¡Joder, Malfoy!

- ¿Ya no soy Draco?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que liberaron su éxtasis. Agotados, se quedaron estirados en el suelo, la cabeza de Draco apoyada sobre el pecho de Harry, que acariciaba el pelo rubio.

- Voy a matar a esos dos. Lo siento por ti porque no tienes más hijos, pero a mí me quedan dos más, y no son serpientes.

- ¿Te vas a quejar ahora? Quizá no hayan utilizado un método muy convencional, pero han conseguido lo que querían ¿O acaso es justo que los separes por culpa nuestra?

- Nunca creí que Draco Malfoy, desnudo y tirado en el suelo de su mansión, me daría lecciones de justicia. Pero tienes razón, he sido injusto. Le dejaré ir contigo a Francia, si me prometes cuidarlo. En realidad no quiero que muera.

- Yo no voy a Francia.

- ¿Entonces con quien va Scorpius?

- Con mis padres.

- ¡Ah, no! Lucius Malfoy no se va a llevar a mi hijo fuera del país. Lucius Malfoy no se va a llevar a mi hijo a ningún sitio.

- Vamos, Harry, creía que lo habías superado. Tú mismo le diste un boto de confianza en el juicio. Mi padre sabe lo que le conviene, y creemé, las ganas de jugar con el poder se le pasaron. Ahora disfruta de la familia, y adora a Scorpius. Nunca haría nada que le dañase. Y a Scorpius le sentaría mal que su abuelo entregase a Albus a algún señor oscuro ¿no crees?

Rieron los dos, ante la ocurrencia de Draco. Había pasado suficiente tiempo como para poder reírse de ello. Harry, como jefe de aurores, sabía que ninguna sombra acechaba al mundo mágico. De momento.

- Además, cuando mis padres se vayan estaré solo en casa. Y es muy grande, Harry. Podrías venir a hacerme compañía.

- Mmm ¿Necesitarás ayuda con alguna puerta?

- Seguramente. Tendré que visitar la tienda de los Weasley. Esa nueva gama parece interesante.

Se besaron sobre el suelo, descubriendo su nueva intimidad. Draco notó el deseo de esos ojos verdes, que lo tentaban, y subió encima del dueño de esa mirada, seductor, dominante. Pero Harry tenía otros planes. Apartó suavemente el cuerpo que le aprisionaba, y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Comprobar una cosa. No se abre. Mierda.

- ¿Cómo que no se abre?

- Ven Draco, siéntate.- Harry se sentó en el sofá, y abrió sus brazos para recibir a Draco.- Supongo que es la nueva serie dentro de la gama X. Para hombres.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

- Supongo que deberíamos intercambiar papeles…

- ¡No, por ahí no paso Potter!

- Venga, Draco, no es tan malo.- Harry abrazó el pecho del rubio, reteniendo su espalda contra él. Una mano bajó hacia su entrepierna, que pese a la negacion estaba semierecta.

- No, de verdad que no quiero. Mmm lo digo en serio, Harry. – Pero de su boca escapaban gemidos, al sentir la erección del moreno rozar contra su espalda.

- Sí. Así, relájate.

- ¡Qué no, he dicho que no, suéltame!

- Draco ¿No lo has hecho nunca?

- ¡Claro que sí! Una vez. Y no me gustó. Yo siempre tengo el control.

- Te prometo que seré cuidadoso. Conmigo será distinto. Te gustará. Déjame probarte, Draco.

- Harry, por favor, no quiero.

- Sí, si quieres. Quieres sentirme dentro de ti.- Harry empezó a bajar la mano con que había estado sujetado la erección.

- ¡Oh, Sí! Pero... ¿Seguro que no hay otra manera?

- Relájate, Draco.

- ¡Oh, Harry!

* * *

Los chicos estaban estirados sobre la cama de Scorpius. Se empezaban a preocupar. Habían pasado dos horas y seguían sin saber nada de sus padres. 

- No puede haber nada que nos hagan, que sea peor que separarnos.

- Ya lo sé, Al. Pero el tiempo en el colegio pasa tan rápido. Enseguida llega Navidad, y luego el verano. Y es tan largo…

- Aguantaremos. Les demostraremos que no nos pueden separar. No lo harán ¿verdad Scorpius?

- Ni preguntes. ¿No sabes ya lo que pienso?

- Ya, estaremos juntos en Hogwarts. ¿Pero luego? Tu padre te casará con una chica de sangre pura, como hizo él. Y a lo peor te tienes que ir del país. ¿Seguirás acordándote de mí, entonces?

- Siempre. Escúchame. Nada de eso va a pasar. Si no nos dejan estar juntos, nos fugaremos.

- ¿Y adonde vamos a ir?

- Esperaremos a acabar séptimo. Cuando tengamos los EXTASIS buscaremos un trabajo, y podremos mantener un apartamento. Viviremos juntos. ¿Te gustaría?

- ¿Estás de broma¡Sería increíble, los dos juntos! Pero no podremos conseguir mucho dinero, al menos al principio. Y tú estás acostumbrado a esta casa, Scorpius. Mira tu cuarto, tienes tantas cosas…

- No seas tonto. Nada de esto me importa, si no puedo ser tu amigo y compartirlo contigo. Prométeme que lo haremos. ¿Dejarías a tu familia por mí?

- ¡Oh, Scorpius!- Albus se lanzó en los brazos de su amigo. Quería mucho a su familia, pero esa sensación de estar completo solo la tenía a su lado. Escucharon la puerta y se separaron.

- Scorpius, he llegado, cariño.- Lucius Malfoy se sorprendió al ver a otro chico en la cama, con su nieto. Pero al ver los ojos verdes que lo miraban, dedujo que por fin iba a conocer al hijo de Harry Potter.

- ¡ABUELO!- Scorpius corrió hacia los brazos de Lucius.

- ¿Tanto me has echado de menos¡Si me viste ayer! Scorpius, en qué os habéis metido.

- Necesito tu ayuda, abuelo. Creo que nos hemos buscado un problema con nuestros padres.

- Veamos. Antes ¿Me vas a presentar de una vez a Albus Potter?

- Perdona abuelo, olvidé mis modales.

- Señor Malfoy.- Albus le tendió una mano, como había visto a Scorpius hacer tantas veces. Pero se sorprendió al sentirse envuelto en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Nada de formalismos, hijo. Conozco más de ti que de mi propio hijo. Sé tu color preferido, la comida que te gusta más, tus estrategias preferidas para el quiditch… - Lucius observó la mirada cómplice que se dirigían los chicos. Realmente se notaba el cariño que se tenían.- Pero decidme ¿Habéis roto algún jarrón de la abuela?

- Pues… El padre de Albus no le dejaba venir con nosotros a Francia, y entonces nosotros…

* * *

A Lucius Malfoy no le gustaban las sorpresas, así que cogió la varita antes de empujar la puerta del despacho, al ver que el artilugio Weasley estaba en el suelo. Los petrificaría, si fuera necesario, pero él se llevaba a los chicos a Francia. Cómo que se llamaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba¿Ese era su hijo¿Harry Potter se estaba follando a su hijo? Interesante postura. 

- ¡Draco!

- ¿PAPÁ?

Cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, a darles la buena noticia. Definitivamente se iban a Francia con él.

* * *

Harry se golpeaba la cabeza contra el pecho de Draco. 

- Lucius Malfoy me ha visto desnudo. Lucius Malfoy me ha visto follándome a su hijo. Lucius…

- ¡Harry! Por Merlín. No ha pasado nada. Lo que no entiendo es cómo ha podido entrar. ¡HARRY POTTER¡¡¡¿Estaba la puerta abierta?!!!

- ¿Si?

- ¡Maldito cabrón!

- No, no te muevas, ahora no. Espera. No está tan mal ¿no? Casi no te ha dolido. Dime que no te gusta.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Mmm. Supongo que lo de la gama X para hombres no existe. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan gilipollas? Potter, lo que has hecho…

- Muy Slytherin ¿verdad?

* * *

Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy sacaban los brazos por la ventanilla del expreso a Hogwarts, despidiendo a su familia. Cuando perdieron de vista el andén, se sentaron junto a sus compañeros, que esperaban noticias. 

- ¡Ya estamos solos, contadnos el viaje!

Los ojos de los dos chicos se encontraron, brillando de recuerdos.

* * *

- Adiós Hermione. Ginny, no gastéis demasiado. 

- Puedes estar seguro que sí. Tenemos que preparar las maletas para cuando Hermi me acompañe la semana que viene.

- Estas dos me dan miedo, Harry. Suerte que la tienda puede costear lo que sea. ¿Sabes que vamos a abrir una sucursal, solo para la gama X?

- ¿Qué?

- Joder tío, que ya te he dicho que de Blaise no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú que no? Espera un momento ¿Blaise?

- ¿Ves? El hurón ya se va. Corre tras él, a ver si se te va a escapar. ¡Pero no faltes esta noche! Hace mucho que no… nos vemos.

- No faltaré. ¡Te recojo en la tienda!

* * *

- ¿De qué hablabas con Zabini? 

- ¿A ti qué te importa, acaso soy yo el que va a salir esta noche? A lo mejor le he pedido que venga a hacerme compañía.

- Ni se te ocurra. Volveré pronto, te lo prometo. No puedo dejar a Ron. Es mi amigo.

- ¡Bien, vete con la comadreja! Es tu amigo. ¿Y yo qué soy, tu puta?

- Draco, no te pongas melodramático, por favor. Sabes que te quiero. ¡Por Merlín, voy a irme a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy para estar a tu lado! Eso significa peligro constante si te llamas Harry Potter. Si Lucius nos pilla desnudos una tercera vez, te juro que no lo cuento.

- Bésame. Mmm. Vamos a casa.

* * *

- Al final tenías razón. Poco hubiéramos podido hacer para separarlos. Míralos. 

- ¿Celoso?

- No. La verdad es ahora que los veo, no. Yo nunca he tenido a Draco derritiéndose entre mis brazos. Y sabes que yo quiero lo mejor.

- ¿Te apetece venganza?

- ¿Ahora? Si.

- Vaya, George está de viaje, tengo que abrir yo. Pero puedes acompañarme. Si vienes a la tienda prometo cumplir todos tus deseos…

**FIN  
**


End file.
